Dance with me
by iheartBL
Summary: Having to attend Queen Industries' Charity Ball is the least of Chloe's worries when the League's looking for the whereabouts of Lex Luthor. Then there's the dance lessons the boys are so determined to give her. AU
1. I: Boys will be Boys

A/N: I decided to attempt an AU multi chapter fic.

Disclaimer: Disclaiming ownership because I obviously don't own anything other than the plot.

* * *

**Dance with me**

Chapter 1: Boys will be Boys

"Alright boys, why don't you make your way on home?" she stated through an elated grin over a job well accomplished. Hearing the laughter on the other end of the com link fade, Chloe unplugged the device from her ear and dropped it safely across the keyboard of the main computer. Turning to her left, the tiniest of smirks coating her lip, she said, "You're losing the sneak charm, Mr. Queen."

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you," he answered stiffly, a hand poised over a cufflink.

Quirking her brow, she brushed passed him, gathering the clutter of papers and coffee mugs as she went. "So I take it your meeting didn't end well."

Watching her shuffle a stack of papers before neatly setting them upon the table, Oliver pressed his shoulder into the wall. "My ears are still ringing," he deadpanned, his hand sweeping to loosen the now rather suffocating knot of his tie. The only thing he could remotely recall from the hours spent cooped up in the boardroom of LuthorCorp were incoherent hollers of fellow high positioned employees.

Opening her mouth from the urge to throw in a condescending remark, Chloe could only frown when a whiz of air shot past her ear, announcing the arrival of the League's own resident flirt.

"First home!"

"That's hardly fair," Oliver added gruffly, "the others never had a chance."

Craning his neck in the direction of the smaller blonde, Bart cupped a hand to the side of his mouth. "What's wrong with, BossMan?"

Smirking, she said, "He's just ticked that a few board members actually had reason to yell at him."

Lips pressing into a thin line, Oliver shot Chloe a warning look.

"Oh, come on, Ollie, lighten up. They couldn't have been that mean?"

"Did you cry?" Bart couldn't help but ask, earning him a giggle out of Chloe.

"Shut up," Oliver grouched, yanking the tie from around his neck and tossing it at the younger man. Bart was behind Chloe before the tie even fluttered miserably to the floor.

Walking over to the accessory and bending down to pick it up, Chloe let out a sigh. "We'll lay off the meeting." Instead, she faced Bart. "Everything run smoothly?"

Nodding, Bart added, "Since the last time you asked."

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her forgotten ceramic mugs and headed for the kitchen, depositing them in the sink.

"Still no sign of the evil doer?" Oliver prompted, picking up one of the pages Chloe had so neatly stacked and glazing over it.

Shaking his head, Bart flopped onto the couch, his eyes sweeping around for the game controller he was positive he had left behind before the mission started. "He's out there somewhere."

The mere statement made Oliver's skin crawl. Yes, Lex Luthor was out there somewhere, plotting to make the lives of innocent people a living hell, and the fact that they still failed to find him did nothing to help his current agitation.

"I wonder how he feels about you taking over his pride and joy?" Bart voiced aloud, lifting up a cushion in search of said game controller, and then tossing it aside in utter defeat.

"LuthorCorp holds plenty of tarnished memories for him," Chloe mused, her eyes sliding to Oliver a brief moment before she turned to Bart. "It's by the TV," she answered his unspoken question, "and straighten that up." Her finger jerked to the cushion now on the floor.

"Your anger can be just as scary as mine," Oliver patronized, setting down the paper and turning to Chloe with a smirk.

Unable to keep the eye roll at bay, she turned away from him, choosing instead to head over to the couch Bart so indolently lounged upon. Scooping the papers into her lap, she decided it was better to occupy herself with potential information than have Oliver drown himself in more bitter resentment.

"Still," Bart said, adding his two cents into the conversation already deemed finished by his older teammates, "LuthorCorp gave him power. He was inspirational to many people, a leader and a person to look up to."

"On the surface," Oliver added tersely, "and I'm sure people loved being admonished, harassed, and barked at. If that wasn't enough, potentially dying because you learned a little too much was a real drafter."

Grimacing, Chloe sent Bart a look of compassion and slight admiration. "At least you did your research."

"Nah, Mamasita," Bart stated, propping his feet upon the table, making Chloe take back that sudden pride she'd felt towards him, "I just remember you making those points. And what Licious says, Bart most likely remembers."

"Remind me to have you coach him next time we head out for a mission."

Turning to the tall blonde, Chloe watched the tightness in his features with sudden interest. Behind that livid façade, she could now blatantly see that his lack of smile wasn't only due to a horribly gone meeting, but the fact that he had yet again missed out on a mission. "What's got you so hauled up at LuthorCorp anyhow?"

Wearily turning away from her, he felt the slight bit of eased tension ebb away, replaced with the frustration he had accumulated during the long hours of work. "Trying to plan a Charity Event."

Bart's jaw dropped. Leaning forward with wide eyes, he couldn't help the eruption of guffaws that followed shortly after. "With the way you were acting, I thought someone was embezzling funds or trying a hostile takeover."

"I can't say that it doesn't sound a bit anticlimactic," Chloe added, sinking further into the couch in hopes Oliver didn't throw an icy glare her way.

"You try assembling contacts and razing awareness."

"Not to mention whether to go with fish or chicken."

The three turned in the direction of an incoming AC and Victor, each munching on a set of their own fries. Chloe and Bart decided it was best to hold in the laughter.

"What is it, gang up on Oliver day?"

"When is it not?" AC asked pointedly, slapping a hand upon the shorter man's shoulder.

Shrugging off the hand, Oliver deposited himself beside Chloe, too tired to even think up a rebuttal. Leaning his head back, his eyes darted to the petite blonde watching him with the slight worry she tried best to keep hidden from the others. "I'm fine," he whispered complacently.

"Tense?" she returned in a soft voice.

"You two wanna let us in?" Victor's voice interjected the brief moment of privacy the two had fallen into.

Boys would be boys.

Sitting up, Chloe turned to Victor with a sudden smile. "Did you get the information?"

Tossing a silver flash drive at her, he sent her an affirmed nod. "See what you can do with that."

"I'll look into this tomorrow," Chloe added in slight giddiness, although part of her was urging to seek out the information this so called warehouse was holding right then and there.

"Tomorrow means tomorrow, Sidekick," Oliver reminded her as his hand slid over hers and grabbed the drive before her brain even realized her body was in the midst of standing up.

Blushing, Chloe relaxed herself, Oliver looking to her with slight amusement.

Deciding the videogame no longer held much of a purpose, Bart tossed the remote at Victor and posed a question that had been lingering in his mind since the mention of the charity event. "Who you bringing as a date?"

It took a moment for Oliver to latch onto the question, although he was far too accustomed to conversations jumping from one topic to another. "One, you cannot come, and two, I don't know. I'll probably ride solo."

"Why aren't we ever invited?" Bart mumbled gruffly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because," Chloe tempted to sooth, "How would you explain the acquaintance?"

"I could be the son of a rich billionaire."

"Everyone knows everyone," Victor pointed out, "besides, I'd rather not stand around being lulled to sleep by conversations I could care less about all the while trying not to suffocate myself in the hideous bowtie."

Opening his mouth to refute the jab at the bowtie, Oliver closed it again. Bowties were hideous.

"Hey, why don't you take Chloe?" AC suggested, his eyes brightening.

Frown firmly intact, Chloe stood up in sudden haste, carefully maneuvering herself over Oliver's outstretched legs. "I am not Ollie's girl Friday."

Eyes following her as she made her way over to the kitchen, again, Oliver watched her jab the coffee machine without kindness. He hadn't missed the rigidness in her voice. Why was she so worked up over this? "No one said you had to come. It's an offer."

"It's a favor," she groused, whipping around in the direction of the boys, "which is frankly all Chloe ever does."

"We don't take you for granted, Sidekick," Oliver proclaimed, heaving himself off the couch.

Making his trek over to the kitchen, he placed his hands around her biceps, giving her a look that had her giving in, in an instant. Damn Queen Charm! "I don't have a dress," she pointed out in clipped tones.

"Done."

"My dancing skills aren't up to par…"

"I can fix that!"

Eyes darting to Bart, both Chloe and Oliver raised questioning brows.

He whizzed towards Chloe, his eyes glimmering with excitement. "I can teach you plenty of my moves."

"What moves?" Oliver asked patronizingly as he gave him a push away from Chloe.

"I picked up a few on various runs…"

"This is more than a hoedown."

"Condescending much?" Chloe couldn't help but call out.

* * *

A/N: I'm still brainstorming ideas, so I'm not exactly sure when the next update will be :/ I'd loved to hear your thoughts and opinions.


	2. II: Healing that has to be Healed

A/N: Finally an update :). Thanks to all the reviews, I know I haven't gotten around to responding, but I really do appreciate that you've taken the time to do so. It really did motivate me to continue! I too love the whole idea of the JL and Chloe, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Healing that has to be healed

Ensconced in the couch at Watchtower, Chloe pulled the portable computer into her lap and leaned back languidly as the sound of a whizzing arrow passed by unnoticed. Clicking the file she had hacked into just minutes before, Chloe continued searching for something worthwhile. So far, her hours of research yielded nothing more than past LuthorCorp experiments now on permanent hiatus. With an escaped sigh, she turned in the direction of the tall blonde, who was busy loading another arrow into the bow in his hand.

"You're burning a hole into my head with those eyes, Sidekick," Oliver spoke up without turning in her direction. Pulling the rigid string on the bow back, he released the arrow.

Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she frowned, watching half heartedly as the arrow secured its-she knew it all too well-target. "All of this information leads to very stagnant waters. These projects have been dead since Lex went MIA."

Grabbing another arrow, he turned to face her. "Until that warehouse showed up."

She nodded. Biting her lip, she turned back to the computer screen, eyes blurring as another yawn escaped. Jargon, that's all this information appeared to be, jargon. Sliding the laptop off her, she swung her legs over the edge of the sofa and stood up. Walking the short distance towards the main computer, her fingers began gliding over the keys of the keyboard.

Dropping his arms, the loaded bow still in his hand, Oliver craned his neck to face her. Recognizing the rigid professional stance, he asked, "What're you up to, Tower?"

"Just checking the coordinates for the warehouse."

Giving up on the sharpening of his archery skills, Oliver set down his bow and made his way to where Chloe stood with his hands in his pockets. "And what will that tell us?"

She didn't fail to notice the hint of sarcasm in his voice. Smiling lightly, she quipped, "The better to give us more insight."

"Red Riding Hood innuendos aside," he began with a hand to his chin, "I still don't see the point."

Sighing, she whipped around to face him. "If Lex's been there, then maybe the location of the whereabouts of this warehouse will provide insight to where he currently is. He couldn't have walked out of that avalanche when the Fortress went down unscathed. He's not Clark."

"Why do you gotta bring the Fortress into this, Sidekick," Oliver chuckled, "you really can't expect me to take you seriously when you bring Clark's Kyrptonian technology into this."

Palm flat against his chest, she pushed him back as she walked with her brows quirked. "Clark is real as you and me, and that includes all the alien ice castles."

Hand wrapping around her wrist, he asked, "So do you think Jor-El knows the whereabouts of our evil doer?"

Clicking her tongue, she shook her head, doubtful. "Doesn't work like that. Besides, I think Jor-El was damaged then."

"But doesn't he have…"

"Ollie, just shut up," she giggled.

Watching her laugh, he couldn't help the swell in his chest. It was a refreshing change to see Chloe carefree when she had been so uptight since…well, since her life had been turned upside down. Divorced, reconciled relationship, and then to have it taken away from her all in the span of a few months, damaged didn't seem a descriptive enough of a word. Yet, she never let that take away from her duties, and that's what scared him the most. Watchtower…Oliver wasn't naïve, he knew this building was designed to keep anyone from getting close to her, so those moments when she peeled away her professional demeanor and let anyone of them in, he was elated.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she dared to call out, her features taking on slight apprehension.

Pulling out of his reverie, Oliver realized he had been staring. Quickly looking elsewhere, he was grateful for the whoosh of air serving as an interruption.

"Chloilicious!"

Eyes sliding to Bart, Chloe sent him a tiny smile. He stood there with a grin plastered to his face and hands behind his back, looking as if he deserved a pat on the shoulder for a job well done. Raising her brows, she eyed him with inquisitiveness. "What's up, Bart?"

Shaking his head, he stepped towards the pair, producing a pair of polystyrene cups when his eyes darkened after having fallen from Oliver to the hand he had wrapped around Chloe's wrist. "Dance lesson?"

It was then Chloe noticed the warmth of Oliver's calloused fingers and palm around her tiny wrist. Swallowing slightly, she pulled away from his grasp. "Dance lesson?" she repeated, hand sliding to the nape of her neck awkwardly.

Bart nodded. "Queen Industries annual Charity Ball?" he pointed out, handing her one of the two cups.

Accepting the cup, she took a whiff of the aromatic beverage. Almond Mocha, the kid was good. Taking a sip, the hot liquid warming her throat as it slid down her esophagus, she stated, "I'm not sure I'm attending."

"Where's mine?" Oliver asked, noticing that a third cup was missing from the equation.

Frowning in displeasure from the contact he had previously witnessed between _his_ Chlolicious and boss, Bart turned on his heel to face Oliver. "Did I know you would be here?"

Making his superior height a bit more apparent to the younger man standing a mere few feet from him, Oliver nodded with a fold of his arms. After all, since Chloe had helped him bounce back from the depths of his own darkness, he had moved all his Green Arrow Accessories to the building, often using his free time to strengthen his archery, or help Clark and Chloe with whatever mess they all had landed themselves into.

Ignoring the older man's stance, Bart turned his attention back to Chloe. "Why aren't you going?" Although he was beginning to like the idea of Chloe and Oliver spending a night free from professional duties even less and less now.

Traversing back over to the computers, Chloe once more began tapping away at the keyboards. "There's so much information to sort through. It'll take days and with the event approaching I'm not sure I can even…"

"Why not have Victor take a crack at it," Oliver interrupted her babble, "he's much faster at this."

"Are you trying to make me feel like I'm inadequate?" Chloe shot at him.

"No," he sighed, "I'm saying you could use the break. You haul yourself in here…"

"I choose to, Oliver," she quivered, "no one is forcing me…"

Blinking slightly, he walked over to her. Placing his hands upon her shoulders, he attempted to sooth away the sudden outburst. "I know, but Chloe, you have to put yourself out in the real world as well."

"Socialite dance parties aren't exactly real world for me," she chuckled humorlessly.

"But it is my real world…or at least part of it," he said, cocking his head to the side.

Catching his eyes, she let out a shaky breath. "I just wanted to bring out the best in people."

Pulling her towards him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly in an embrace. "I know," he whispered again, causing the hair atop her head to flutter with the exhale of his breath. He didn't push the subject further, knowing all too well that this mere statement had to do with her staunch support for a certain "Blur" that resulted in the dire consequence that was Jimmy Olsen.

Injecting noise into the silence that had settled around them, Bart asked, "So does that mean you're going to attend the Ball?"

Turning her head to face the young man while still clutched in the warmth of Oliver's arms, Chloe nodded with a smile. He was right, if she was ever going to heal, then she had to stop drowning herself in work. "But why are you so excited?" Oliver had made it pretty clear that Bart's attendance was not going to be accepted.

"I have moves to show you."

"Not this again," Oliver uttered with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

A/N: So I planned out some of the story, now it's just about taking it to the points I want to get to. Oh boy. Remember to review. From what I have so far, the next chapter should feature some Victor and Lois.


	3. III: Cell Phone Conversations

A/N: Special thanks to all who favorited or put this story on alert. That means so much to me, I really am glad you guys are enjoying this.

* * *

Chapter 3: Cell Phone Conversations

It was a no-brainer that when it came to computer technology, Victor could sort through it at a faster rate than all the mastered hackers of the world. Therefore, when Chloe's cell phone rang, indicating that it was indeed Victor on the other end, she knew he had absorbed something of potential use.

"Victor," she greeted as the barista placed her order of a foaming cappuccino before Chloe. Eyes darting to the teenaged waitress, Chloe sent her a grateful smile before absently picking up the spoon to stir her beverage with.

"Do you copy, Tower?"

Smile fading, Chloe dropped the spoon. "How many times do I have to remind you to call me, Chloe, Victor, when we're off duty?" Hearing the pause on the other end, Chloe knew that he was mulling over her words.

"Right."

Then another pause as he switched the phone to his opposite ear.

"I forget sometimes."

Forgetting that he couldn't actually see her, Chloe nodded in agreement, reminiscing over the fact that she too often forgot to turn the tape recorder off when she worked for the Torch or Daily Planet, something Lois still struggled with. Besides, Watchtower had become such a big part of her life that she often forgot that it was her job, and Oliver, Clark, and the other League members were her coworkers.

"Chloe?"

"Sorry," she apologized, lifting the ceramic mug and bringing it towards her lips. "What did you find?"

"Well, after absorbing everything from the flash drive I brought you," he informed, "I realized most of the data was useless."

Frowning, Chloe set down her mug without taking a sip. Well, if that wasn't disappointing.

"But…"

And there was that thread of hope she had been waiting to latch onto. "The anticipation is killing me," she gushed, "please, do spill."

"You're far less patient than Bart."

"Hey, I am not," she argued childishly.

Chuckling, he answered her inquiry. "The only thing that potentially stuck out was a list of Queen Industries' employees."

"Queen Industries' employees?" she repeated in confusion. If anything, she'd expected something about Clark, or some type of meteor infestation, but Oliver's company?

"They do have this tendency to hate on each other," Victor pointed out, slicing through her thoughts.

"Yeah, but its no lie that Lex knows Clark's secret," she stated, lowering her voice, and clutching her cell closer as if that would keep others from overhearing. The Talon wasn't even busy this time of day, the rush hour wouldn't begin for another few hours when Smallville High students were dismissed and sprinted through the doors like teenagers in need of kick starting their ATP's.

"Then there's the fact that Oliver owns a share of LuthorCorp."

Another valid point on Victor's behalf. Despite the downgrade of always being in his father's shadow, once Lionel died, the company was finally Lex's own. Therefore, someone-a rival- taking out a large chuck without his permission, Lex didn't have any reason to smile. Chloe let the hot liquid slowly trickle its way down as she continued her thoughts. It still bothered her that knowing Clark's secret, Lex still chose to go after Oliver? He hadn't even pegged him as the Green Arrow, or had he?

"Still there, Chloe?"

"Yeah, Victor…"

"Who's Victor?"

Cappuccino sloshing over the rim of the mug in her surprise, Chloe turned to Lois with a glare. "Do you have to sneak up on people?" she groused, automatically reaching for a few napkins to clean the spilled liquid.

"You knew we were meeting for a coffee break, cuz," Lois answered, pulling the strap of her bag over her head and setting it down on the table along with the papers in her hand.

Displeasure blatantly smudged across her face, Chloe turned away from her. "I'll call you back, Victor. Thanks for the update."

"One of your patients?"

Ending the conversation that linked her and Victor with a tap to the screen, Chloe set her phone on the table and turned to Lois with a quirked brow.

"This Victor fellow."

Chuckling, Chloe tucked a strand of blonde behind her ear. "Think more along the lines of employee."

"Employee," Lois repeated, the cogs in her brain turning as she tinkered with the thought, "I thought you were running a solo show at the Isis."

Nearly laughing, Chloe decided it was best to gulp down the remainder of her drink; the Isis foundation, the once full time job that was now a side job, a cover up for her more dangerous information relaying vocation. Eyes sliding to the stack of typed sheets Lois had set down earlier, Chloe hoped to deter her cousin's thoughts about Victor and his role in Chloe's life. "New article?" she mused, hands still encased around the warm mug.

Lois nodded enthusiastically. "The "Blur" just pulled a massive save on a textile factory."

"Interesting," Chloe acknowledged, mentally swelling her heart with the pride she felt towards Clark about putting himself out there as the hero he could be without actually putting himself out there.

"Yeah," Lois agreed, the luster wearing off the topic rather fast, "but about this Victor."

"I told you he's a coworker."

"And coworkers are potential dating material."

"I'm not interested in starting an on the job scandal just so I can be the headline of your next story," Chloe quipped, setting down the mug.

"Funny," Lois retorted, before morphing her tone into one of concern, "I'm worried about you."

"And so it begins," she added tersely.

"Chloe."

"I lost Jimmy okay. I screwed up, and then he died. I have to carry that around with me for the rest of my life," she said indignantly, once again not helping the sudden outburst.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't move on."

"I have moved past this," she sighed in defeat.

"By drowning yourself in work," Lois chastised, "But you can't go on living alone for the rest of your life. I won't always be around."

Great, now it felt as if Lois was her mother. "I know, Lois, and frankly, I don't think that. I'll find someone when the time is right, but I don't need the coerced relationship."

"As if you'll actually let someone close to you," Lois grumbled, sinking into her chair.

Shoving the fact that Lois's words actually stung within herself, Chloe altered the catalyst for their conversation. Turning back to the article Lois was working on, she asked, "Shouldn't you be heading back to work? You have quite the drive ahead of you."

"I took the rest of the day off."

"Don't turn me into a charity case, Lois."

"And don't think so low of me," the brunette added, swinging herself around and waving her hand in the air, hoping to catch the attention of the barista. "Yo, lady," she shouted, snapping her fingers in the air.

Reaching for the thin stack of papers with a reddened face, Chloe decided to bury herself behind them. The few souls settled in the Talon had turned their judgmental eyes towards their table.

"A few muffins would be nice," Lois continued, oblivious to the staring, as the girl who had previously served Chloe approached, "and one large espresso with two shots of two percent milk and a dash of cinnamon."

Frowning slightly, the girl scribbled Lois's order on a pad of paper before disappearing back towards the counter, mumbling to herself about how hotshot Daily Planet reporters needed a lesson in etiquette.

"I was actually hoping you would look over my story while we settled in front of the TV with some ice cream."

Eyeing her curiously, Chloe pressed, "What did Ollie tell you?"

"Why would Oliver tell me something?"

"Nothing," Chloe dismissed, giving the thin stack of papers a shuffle, "I'll edit your paper."

xoxoxox

Lounging on the couch with Lois's article and half a gallon of ice cream between them, Chloe began reading over the words her cousin had typed, seeking errors, especially those in the department of grammar. Decorating the margins with words of improvement whenever something struck the creative juices that had long sat on hiatus since her dream journalistic career had took a permanent nose dive, her eyes settled upon the television screen in time to see Captain Jack Sparrow waving around a jar of dirt in an animated fashion. Chuckling, she craned her neck towards Lois, who seemed to be wearing an everlasting plastered grin. "The textile factory belongs to Queen Industries?"

Eyes still glued to the television, Lois nodded absently.

"Does Oliver know about this?" Chloe pressed.

Shrugging her shoulder, the brunette answered, "I would assume so."

Glancing at the paper once more, she furrowed her brows, mentally reading over the paragraph of interest. "Lois, don't you think you should get a quote from him?"

"Write the suggestion in the margin," Lois offered in slight irritation. Whatever happened to quietly watching a movie?

"Lois…"

"Chloe, if you're so worried, call him yourself," the brunette snapped impatiently, "deadline's not until tomorrow night."

Sighing, the blonde shot Captain Sparrow one last look before traversing towards her bedroom with blanket and Lois's article in tow. Flopping onto the bed in a seated position, she pondered when the lines of her work life and real life had blurred. Suddenly, the League members weren't just her coworkers, but more brother-esque. Bart would most certainly take on the role of the annoying litter brother who was ready to pry into everything and anything, although with his little "crush" on her considered, she was certain Oliver would get a kick out of this thought. Dismissing her silly contemplation, she picked up her cell and dialed one of Mr. Queen's numbers, praying to God she had selected the one he answered.

"Chloe," he greeted has her voice filed through the speaker, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" Hand ready to loosen the knot to his tie, which seemed to have tightened during the last ten minutes of the meeting with his LuthorCorp shareholders, Oliver heard her reply.

"Question concerning your company."

Grimacing slightly, he yanked the tie from around him, fingers already undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. "Come on, Sidekick," he teased, "ever just call to see how I'm doing? Isn't that what friends do?"

"Is that what we are?" she prodded with a slight smile.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he answered sardonically, stepping away from the machine to walk around his desk.

Rolling her eyes, and wishing Oliver could actually see her commit such an action, Chloe lowered her voice, although mastering the art of code aside, the vociferous noise permeating throughout the apartment from the television was doing an exceptional job in drowning out her voice from Lois's sharp ears. "Mr. Queen," she began, absently prodding the sheets of paper with the pen in her hand, "are you aware that the "Blur" recently pulled a massive save from an explosion in one of your textile factories?"

Sinking into his chair, Oliver asked wryly, "Would it be prudent for the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company to want to keep this interview casual?"

Blushing slightly, she muttered, "Sorry, old habits die hard."

He chuckled on his end before letting his laughter subside. That's exactly what this spontaneous meeting with the shareholders had been about. Already deeming him as incompetent in regards to his previous absentee, they questioned his leadership. Now that a Queen Industries factory had gone down right under his nose, those notions were only highlighted. Rubbing his temple, he leaned a bit forward. "They labeled the explosion has an accident, Chloe."

"Because one of the machines malfunctioned."

"Or two."

"What're doing about this, Oliver?" she pressed.

"Chloe, it was an accident. These things happen."

Releasing a breath, she huffed, "Victor found a list of your employees in that flash drive he retrieved from the warehouse, Oliver. After hearing that, something tells me this explosion was no accident."

Absorbing her words, he absently picked up a pen and clutched it tightly, "So you think this might lead us to Lex?"

"Yes."

"I think the boys and I need to pay a visit to this factory of mine…"

"Ollie," Chloe's voice filed through with slight apprehension, cutting his sudden elation of the idea of donning his green leathered costume for a reason more than just a nightly patrol, "if Lex is after you, maybe you shouldn't traverse through your own factory like Scooby and The Gang."

"Chloe, Lex doesn't know I'm the Green Arrow."

"We don't know that," she argued reasonably.

Sinking back into his chair in defeat, he ran his hand through his hair. "Fine," he grumbled, "I'll stay behind, _again_."

"Grow up," she chuckled before ending the conversation.

* * *

A/N: No reviews last chapter :( I hope you guys review this one, I really would love to hear from all of you!


	4. IV: Late Nights and Early Parades

Chapter 4: Late Nights and Early Parades

Pulling aside the metal grate with a clang, Chloe stepped into the penthouse apartment with a stifled yawn. Allowing her eyes to adjust from the sudden blur of an image that had resulted from the swallowed yawn, Chloe poked her finger in the direction of the man who had let her in. "Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

Pushing her finger down, Oliver succinctly stated, "It's rude to point."

"Mr. Green's just angry he missed out again!" AC shouted from across the room without looking up from the television screen.

"At least I know there's more to life than videogames."

"I know that too," he stated flatly, "I'm a conservationist." Grinning, he turned to the younger man seated beside him. "Bart, on the other hand, doesn't see life beyond car racings, speed collisions, and coin collecting."

Fuming, Bart shot AC the steeliest expression he could muster. "I do too see a life beyond videogames."

Folding his arms, Victor pressed, "Really?"

Blinking slightly, Bart swung his hand over his hair. "I-ah…Okay, so I haven't done much outside of the League."

"It's a full time job," Chloe appeased, earning her a smile of approval from Bart.

"Can we get back to the reason why we're all gathered here?" Oliver requested dryly as he walked towards the direction of the boys with Chloe slowly trailing after him.

Taking a seat beside AC, Chloe slightly leaned her head back, giving Oliver her utmost attention.

Waving a hand, Oliver started a light pace, automatically switching into business mode. "What did you guys find?"

"At your textile factory?" Victor pointed out, "the place was completely charred. You're lucky Boyscout got there in time, or your building would have been decorated with more than just material."

Wincing from the sudden image, Chloe's frown deepened as Bart shouted, "Guts!"

"We should rename you, Immature," Oliver admonished, hand to his chin and pacing ceased.

"You said we couldn't do that," Bart proclaimed, sinking further into the couch.

Chloe jerked her head pointedly, earning her another frown from Oliver to add to her already piled high collection.

"Any of my rescued employees match the list?" he pressed, eyes turning to Victor for an answer.

Victor shook his head. "Did I forget to mention that all employees on that list are no longer members of Queen Industries?"

Staring him down, both Chloe and Oliver sent him a that-would-have-been-helpful-look.

"I'm usually not forgetful," he reminded them, scratching the top of his cropped haired head.

Standing up with new theories of her own, Chloe looked towards Oliver. "Could any of these ex-employees have a personal vendetta against you?"

"Jee, Chloe, because everyone that hates me flaunts it," he retorted.

"Snappy," she called out, concentrating elsewhere.

"Chloe isn't the only one who could use that ball as a breather," AC pointed out, looking from one blonde to the other, "You sure are uptight."

Brushing off the remark, Oliver turned on his heel and carried through with his pacing. "I'm sure none of those employees were happy to have been let go," he amended, turning to face Chloe with what he hoped was apologetic enough.

Nodding, she plowed ahead with one of her own theories. "Maybe one of these not so happy to have been fired employees joined forces with Lex."

Latching onto her train of thought, Oliver continued, "And if Lex didn't leave the fortress unharmed, this so called person could do his bidding for him, all the while helping him regain his health." He grinned in her direction, causing a smile to spread across her lips as well, slight earlier confrontation forgotten.

"I hate it when they have their moments," Bart griped with a fold of his arms, "it's like we're out of the club."

"Nah, man," AC acknowledged, watching the slight staring contest the two blondes were still engaged in with a more cheerful expression than Bart, "they just have a natural understanding."

Turning away from Chloe, Oliver faced the table where his laptop resided with more rejuvenation than he had been feeling earlier. "Let's get to work."

Grabbing his arm, Chloe was able to halt his steps, shooting him wearied moss green eyes in desperate need of closing. "It's 2AM," she reminded him, eyes skittering from the clock tacked to the wall and back towards him, "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Brown orbs drifting across the other League members, Oliver realized that once more, he was outnumbered. Victor sat tensely, eyes closed and lips pressed into a thin line as if he was fending off sleep with every use of technology circulating within him, AC had given up on his videogame and had sunk deep into the couch, staring at the wall just because it required the expenditure of less energy, and Bart, his head jerked and bobbed, painfully reminding Oliver of those figurines with the oversized jiggling heads.

xoxoxox

Having played the girl card the previous night, Chloe's eyes fluttered open in Oliver's guest bedroom from the permeating scent of coffee lingering throughout the apartment. Giving her eyes a moment to adjust to her surroundings, her smile faded when her vision focused on a grinning teen holding forth a mug. "Bart?" she questioned, sitting up with a matted mess of blonde hair.

"Disappointed to see me?" he lightly frowned, studying her lack of cheerful expression.

Biting her lip, Chloe shook her head. "No…" Her words trailed off as she tempted to smooth out the kinks in her hair. It wasn't as if she was expecting, hoping, for it to be the tall blonde, who she seemed to be so in sync with the night before. She wasn't thinking that at all. Head leaning back against the headboard, Chloe twisted her face in the young man's direction, hoping to pass off a convincing smile. "It's just early."

"8:00AM," he grinned, "AC and Victor are still snoozing."

"And Oliver?" Feeling her cheeks heat up at her own mention of his name, her eyes darted away from Bart, the rhythm of her heart increasing as she pondered why she was experiencing such a reaction. Their ideas had flown together seamlessly, so what? Surely, that wasn't a reason to go all starry eyed?

Luckily for her though, Bart didn't appear to notice the alteration of her behavior in mention of the tall blonde. "He's up. In his room."

"Good," she nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "What're you doing in here?" she asked, dropping her hand to her pajama clad knee.

Holding forth the mug he held, he answered, "I brought you coffee."

"Isn't that sweet," she replied with a genuine smile, accepting the cup. Bringing the mug towards her lips, her eyes once more trailed over to the impulsive teen, realizing he wasn't leaving. "Anything else?" Chloe pressed.

Twisting his fingers, pupils dilated, and ever plastered grin present, Bart took a seat upon the edge of the bed. "Actually, I was hoping to give you a dance lesson," he blurted out with an enthusiastic tone.

"Bart…"

"Come on, Licious, my dance moves are muy bueno."

Clutching the warm mug tighter, Chloe dropped her shoulders in defeat. "You aren't going to let this go until I give in, are you?"

"That's a sí, senorita."

Unraveling one of her hands from around the mug, she dropped it in Bart's outstretched palm. "Lead the way, senor."

xoxoxox

Music conveniently blaring through the stereo system, Chloe was astounded to find both Victor and AC still soundly asleep with snores intact upon her entrance into the living room.

"They're deep sleepers," Bart pointed out, his eyes sliding over AC, who was lounged upon the largest of the couches with his one arm dangling off the side and mouth slightly agape.

Blinking from the morning haze filtering the loft from the curtain-less doors that lead out onto the balcony, Chloe turned to the young man with a deadpanned expression. "I wouldn't have guessed."

He chuckled his patented Bart laugh, reaching for her hand.

Spotting Victor sprawled across the floor, when she was certain he hadn't been there the previous night, Chloe turned to her coerced dance partner with inquisitiveness. "And where do you expect we do this?" she asked, gesturing around the space with her arms, her mind still wondering whether or not Victor had either rolled off the couch during some point in the night, or if he had purposely planted himself there, no longer able to take the lack of comfort that came with sleeping on a smaller than oneself sofa.

Giving her hand a squeeze, and no doubt enjoying the contact, he led her off to the side and closer to the balcony doors.

"So what _moves_ are you teaching me?" she couldn't help but ask, praying it didn't require them to be too close. Bart was sweet, and she appreciated the moments of flattery, but Chloe had her limits.

"The art of the slow dance," he grinned, hand dropping to her waist as he wove his fingers through the one he held.

Grimacing, Chloe felt him tug her a tad closer. She had plenty of school dances to help her perfect the "slow dance", and how could she forget the glorious moment when Clark left her in the middle of the dance floor to go after Lana. Hand slipping from its position on Bart's shoulder, Chloe pressed it against his chest to create some distance. "I'm sorry," she stated a bit uncomfortably, "but I was thinking this lesson would entail something more…elegant."

"Should've locked your door."

Narrowed eyes shooting in the direction of the voice, they could only widen as Chloe caught Oliver emerging from his bedroom, shirt absent and perfectly sculpted torso in her peripheral vision. Turning away from him, she dropped her eyes to the floor, cheeks no doubt taking on that godforsaken color as she stepped away from Bart.

Making his trek towards the kitchen in a lithe stride, he grabbed the still half filled coffee pot and then reached for a mug from the cupboard.

Not exactly sure how she had pushed all unnecessary thoughts that no doubt defied the laws of friendship within herself, Chloe turned to face him with a forced smile. "Y-you're up?"

Quirking a brow, Bart stated, "I told you already."

Eyes trailing from Bart and then settling upon her profile curiously, Oliver nodded. "Yoga."

Dropping her hands lightly to the counter that separated them, Chloe watched him pour the dark liquid into his cup, take a sip, and then set it upon the counter. '_He doesn't really need to keep working out_, she mentally noted, _he's pretty much set for life_…'

"I see Bart got you to succumb to his wishes."

Face snapping in his direction, which no longer appeared to be an easier target of concentration, especially with his profile awkwardly reminding her of his chiseled features, Chloe met his brown orbs with questioning eyes and heart hammering in her chest.

"Dance lesson?"

"Right," she stuttered, absently reaching for the mug between them as she felt the temperature rise in her cheeks. Feeling the minutes awkwardly tick by, Chloe lifted the mug and downed the remainder of the coffee at an alarming rate. "I should get to Watchtower; still have that list of employees to sort through," her voice carried through in haste. Setting down the ceramic mug with a clang, she turned her heels in the direction of the guest bedroom. "Thanks for the coffee, Bart."

Watching her fumble back towards the guestroom in confusion, Bart realized too late of the feel of Oliver's hand thwacking him upside the head.

"I made the coffee."

Rubbing the spot where his hand had made contact, Bart furrowed his brows. "Is she okay?"

* * *

A/N: Next post won't be up for awhile :( but please review!


	5. V: Explosive Bombs and Personalities

A/N: Oh I'm back with the next chapter :P I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

: Explosive Bombs and Personalities

Fingers busy tapping away at the keyboard while her eyes glazed at the screen in deep concentration, Chloe was able to forget about the awkward tension orbiting around she and Oliver back at the old Clock Tower, although something told her that the induced awkwardness was solely on her part. However, once the emanating buzzing from her cell phone reached her ears, Chloe was reminded of those notions when her eyes made contact with the name clearly displayed across the screen: Lois Lane.

_Crap_! _Lois_!

Tapping the screen to connect herself to her cousin, Chloe brought the device towards her ear with a bitten lip.

"Chloe Anne Sullivan!"

And there was the mother alert she hadn't missed at all.

"Lois," she swallowed, feigning a grin, "hi!"

"Where were you last night? I have been worried sick!"

Frowning, Chloe reminded her cousin that she could have called, to which Lois retaliated that she had-and more than once. Cringing, Chloe didn't bother checking. Somewhere between her drive from Watchtower to Oliver's penthouse, she had been distantly aware of the vibrations emanating from her cell, but she ignored them, Oliver's request that she report to his penthouse as soon as the mission was aborted sounding more urgent.

"Where were you, Chloe?" Lois repeated in a more demanding tone.

Swallowing, Chloe wondered how she would fib her way out of this one. It wasn't as if she hadn't crashed at Oliver's place or Watchtower previously, but usually she was able to make it back to the Talon before Lois realized she had been missing all night. Today, however, her encounter with Oliver had made her so discombobulated that she wasn't thinking clearly.

"I was at Ollie's," she sighed.

"All night?"

Already knowing how it was going to sound, Chloe nodded. "Yes."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"God, Lois, Ollie and I are just friends. Have you forgotten that the Isis Foundation is under his company? I was busy at work, then needed to bring over documents for him to sign, and ended up crashing there. He wouldn't let me drive home that late."

Lois's end paused as she teetered with Chloe's response. "Well, despite his public persona, Ollie is always looking out for the people he cares about."

Catching herself nodding absently, Chloe said, "True. But Lois, I am a big girl, and I can take care of myself, you have nothing to worry about."

Not liking the sound of that one bit, Lois grinded an "okay" through her teeth.

Noticing that Lois wasn't alone, and having heard Clark's muffled voice in the background, Chloe's eyes fell to the large digital clock, reminding her that the dynamic duo were at the Daily Planet. "Hey, Lois, can I speak to Clark for a minute?"

In that moment, Lois automatically turned around, catching a sudden breeze and realizing Clark was nowhere where he was two seconds ago. "Ah…I'll have him call you back, he just kind of vanished..."

Understanding dawning onto her, Chloe ended the conversation, more than happy to put this morning's events behind her.

xoxoxox

Sinking into the large leather chair positioned behind his desk at LuthorCorp, Oliver buried his face into his hands. He had just lost a multi-million dollar deal, a deal which Tess was certain would put Queen Industries and LuthorCorp on the map. Not only would the shareholders have even more reason to think Oliver shouldn't be joint CEO of LuthorCorp, but Tess would be livid. She was so excited about this deal, often reminding him of the Tess she used to be with the bigger-than-herself dreams as they sat through sleep inducing PowerPoint presentation after sleep inducing PowerPoint presentation.

Peaking through his fingers at the sound of the double doors bursting open, Oliver braced himself to face the fiery redhead. Instead, he was surprised to find a stoic Clark trekking towards him. Eyes trailing after the crumpled silver sphere Clark had placed on his desk, Oliver watched it wobble to a stop. Looking up with quirked brows, he met his friend's blue eyes. "It's really sweet of you, Clark," he smirked, lips slightly twitching, "but it isn't my birthday."

Lips pursing, Clark picked up the tiny object.

"Okay, for Christmas I'm getting you a sense of humor."

Brushing off the man's comment, Clark plowed ahead. "This is an explosive, a bomb, found onsite at your factory."

Clicking to the idea that it wasn't a machinery malfunction, but an intentional explosion, Oliver stood up, pressing his palms onto the glassy surface for support. "Maybe you shouldn't be tampering with evidence."

Frown growing deeper, Clark turned the tiny object so the broken side faced Oliver. "It's made by Queen Industries."

Gathering the object in his hand, Oliver mentally traced the all too familiar QI insignia with his eyes. "Queen Industries supplies various customers, government included, with explosives. The person or persons behind this could have purchased or stolen it from anywhere, Clark," Oliver finished, despite theorizing hours before with the League that someone may have had a vendetta against him or the company, and that person could very well be Lex Luthor. Dropping the bomb back into Clark's palm, Oliver made his way around the desk.

Watching him in slight confusion, Clark asked, "What are you doing about this, Oliver?"

"Right now, I'm letting the police handle it, but feel free to play Sherlock Holmes."

"Aren't you the least bit concerned that someone could…"

"Look, man, I just lost a multi-million dollar deal," he confessed, rubbing his temple, "and now I have to go deal with the terror Mercy is no doubt going to inflict upon me, so maybe another time. Thanks for dropping by."

xoxoxox

Arriving at Watchtower, Clark found the petite blonde frowning at the various computer screens decked throughout the space. Profiles of people previously employed under the Queen Industries name filled the monitors.

Realizing that the whoosh of air was Clark, because frankly, Bart may have been impulsive, but his stops were much smoother than Clark's, Chloe said, "It'll take days for me to go through each and every one of them."

Eyes squinting on the closest image, Clark turned to her in blatant curiosity. "What are you and the League up to?"

"Okay," she sighed, turning around to face him, "I know you pretty much like to go solo on your missions and hide behind the shadows," she paused, "or perch yourself on a crow's nest, but we've been trying to track Lex."

"You have been for awhile now," Clark pointed out, cocking his head to the side, "but what's all of this?" He gestured to the numerous faces occupying the various monitors.

"We think that if Lex is out there, and with that warehouse facility popping up, he _must_ be out there, we decided he's too weak to work on his own, and therefore must be in cahoots with someone."

"Right," he stated absently, eyes still roaming across the images, "any of this have to do with Oliver's company?"

Tucking a ruffled strand of hair behind her ear from Clark's not so elegant swoop in, Chloe nodded. "There was a list of information on ex-employees from Queen Industries on the data Victor was able to swipe."

"So you think someone must be after Oliver?"

"Someone or Lex," she added meekly.

Turning around, Clark began pacing in a short distance, stopping when he reached one of the stained glassed windows, through which he could clearly see the LuthorCorp building. The sunlight was pouring in, staining the floor with shattered images of the ones depicted in the window, the light also bouncing off Clark. "Interesting," he began, facing in the direction of the blonde, "because I just went to see Oliver, having found a bomb onsite…"

So that's where Clark had run off too during her conversation with Lois. He must have gone to investigate the factory again.

"And he didn't tell me any of this."

Chloe's brows furrowed. "That's strange," she uttered with a shake of her head, "because we were going over this just last night."

"Oliver did always have trust issues." Walking back towards Chloe, Clark outstretched his palm as Chloe picked up the explosive he'd found, eyes turning to Clark after having spotted the QI logo in intrigue.


	6. VI: Situations of Gray

Chapter 6: Situations of Gray

Lips pursing, she pressed her palms flat against the glass tabletop and leaned towards him with a menacing stare. "Where's the money going, Oliver?"

Swallowing slightly, the blonde leaned back into the large leather chair, lips twitching ever so slightly. "Personal space not your forte?"

"You're giving the shareholders even more reason to hate you," she added, backing away slightly. Her rigid composure lightly softened as her eyes shined back with a bit of…was that compassion?

Brushing a hand over his face, Oliver let out a sigh. "You said so yourself, Tess, it's an insignificant amount."

Face morphing back into that steely expression he and a majority of LuthorCorp employees were far too accustomed to, Tess shrieked, "You just lost a multi-million dollar deal, Oliver!"

"Thanks for the reminder," he sighed, the need to pull at his hair growing louder.

Turning around, the redhead folded her arms. "Show our team you're more than just a pretty face, and they might actually consider keeping to the merge. I want to know where that money is going." Heels clacking against the overly polished floor, her steps halted the moment the doors burst open. Tightening the fold of her arms, she whipped around to face Oliver with a smirk. "You seemed to have given just about everyone the keys to this office."

Eyes sliding to his recent visitor, Oliver shot the petite blonde hovering in the doorway a look of apology and relief for the interruption.

Biting her lip, Chloe hesitantly proceeded in; Tess's appraising eyes following her beadily.

"Miss. Sullivan," her voice fell in a caustic tone, "what could an ex-Daily Planet reporter such as yourself want with Mr. Queen?"

Shoulder's stiffening, Chloe turned around to face her with defiant eyes, but it was Oliver who answered, rising from his seat. "She's a good friend of mine, Tess."

Eyes traveling from one to the other, and then once more taking rest on Oliver, Tess asked, "And how did you two manage to fall into each other's orbit?"

Ignoring the earlier jab at no longer working her dream journalistic job at the greatest newspaper in the world, Chloe's eyes locked on Tess. Raising her chin, she deadpanned, "Clark happens to be my best friend, and not to mention the fact that Mr. Queen, here, dated my cousin."

Pressing her lips together, Tess turned to Oliver. "I'm still surprised you and Lane managed to keep your friendship."

"He also attended my wedding."

Shooting Tess with a steely expression, Oliver walked around his desk, eyes falling to the blonde who suddenly had her head down. He could see Tess biting her lip, teetering with the thoughts roaming her brain about the once Daily Planet photographer that was no more. Knowing that sympathy wasn't what Chloe needed, or frankly, wanted, he held up his hand as Tess took an unintentional step towards the tiny blonde.

Astonished by her sudden compassion, Tess licked her lips, fingers twitching from the surprise of reaction. "I offer my condolences," she stated in even tones before proceeding towards the exit.

Once Tess disappeared, Oliver chanced a glance at Chloe, the sudden tension still palpable even with the third factor's absence. However, Chloe turned to face him with a smile, and he was once more certain that whatever she had been feeling two seconds ago was once again shoved deep inside of herself; locked away tight so it didn't hurt.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know about Watchtower," she grinned.

Eyeing her suspiciously, his lips tugged into his infamous Oliver Queen half smile. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" he questioned, impressed.

Cocking her head to the side, she uttered a simple innocent, "Maybe."

"Chloe Anne Sullivan," he said, trailing after her as she made her way over to his desk. She stopped, and so did he, turning around and plowing ahead with her own agenda. His smile faded, but it still amazed him how she could alter her expressions with such grace and speed.

"Why didn't you tell Clark the whole truth?"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he took slow steps towards her, already missing the laughter her eyes held just minutes before. "I can't tell Clark."

It was a simple statement, but as Chloe studied the tightness of his features, she knew this little sentence entailed so much more. She shortened the distance between them, green eyes finding his brown ones, realizing that if someone was after him, he hoped it would lead him straight to Lex. He wanted just that.

"Chloe…"

Her eyes wavered against his from the sudden understanding, or was it just the fact that he'd given her the insight? She always had found it rather frustrating to try and put together the puzzle that was Oliver Queen. He was usually so guarded, something he had inadvertently taught her. However, lately, his presence around Watchtower being the prime example, she was beginning to see him as an open book, and she often couldn't help but wonder if he wanted her to see him that way. It scared her that he trusted her. Stepping back slightly, her eyes fell to her shoes as she shook her head.

"We have to end this reign of terror that has been consuming us," he warned.

"You're talking about killing a man," she stated heatedly, eyes sharply shooting in his direction, "this is crossing a line."

"Because you're faith in Davis Bloome turned out so well," he argued acerbically. Realizing the mistake of bringing up that taboo topic, he watched as the tears welled around her eyes, feeling lower than himself.

Trying to push back the tears, and the over all display of issuing a moment of weakness, Chloe raised a defiant chin. "The scenarios are not the same." It took more effort than necessary to get the words out, but in her defense, there was that sudden lodged lump she found herself having to deal with. "And besides, it was you who told me that the world isn't black and white, certain situations require you to live in the gray."

"And this is one of those situations, Chloe," Oliver retaliated.

Biting her lip, she shook her head. Davis was a blatant threat, although she may have refused to see it from the start, he was a risk not only to Clark, but to anyone who was unfortunate enough to cross his path. Lex was who knew where, clearly lying idle, despite the sudden emergence of that LuthorCorp facility. Even knowing Clark's secret, if he was out there, he hadn't done anything to hurt him. Eclipsing the distance between them, she dropped the remains of the bomb into his palm, folding his fingers over it. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you." With those words said, she left him standing there.

xoxoxox

"I finally understand why Oliver had such faith in you," Emil's voice shot through her head, "he finally met someone who was a match for his confidence."

Exuding a humorless laugh into the air from the memory, she jabbed her key into the lock, and twisted the doorknob to the Talon Apartment. Grateful for the lack of noise emanating from the café below, she entered the apartment on a slightly happier note. Dropping her bag upon the coat rack, she shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it upon a hook as well. Chloe and Oliver may have sought eye to eye on a lot of things, but once they butted heads, it took plenty of effort to get them to fall rightfully back into place.

Rubbing her head from knowing for a fact that this argument was more than just a confrontation, she walked towards the kitchen, ready to brew a cup of coffee, when she spotted Lois's appraising eyes locked on her disapprovingly from her position on a stool at the kitchen island. Earlier phone conversation from Watchtower remerging, Chloe realized she had yet to deal with the terror Lois was about to impose upon her. Sinking into the adjacent stool, Chloe propped her elbow upon the countertop and dropped the side of her face into her palm. "Let's get this over with."

"Do you know what time it is?" Lois asked, eyes trailing from the analog clock tacked above the door and towards the blonde.

Chloe bit her lip, if the stars were any indication, then it was pretty late. Thank heavens AC had volunteered to take over her Watchtower duties while Clark and Victor patrolled.

Sliding a mug of coffee towards the blonde, Lois eyed her with questioning brows.

"It's 12AM," Chloe sighed in defeat. Remembering the fact that she had failed to eat dinner while at Watchtower, and hadn't even bothered to pick up anything on her drive to LuthorCorp, Chloe plopped her head into her arms, a notion highlighted by the disgruntled and over all unattractive noise made by her stomach.

"I have some leftover macaroni."

"Sounds scrumptious," Chloe responded, popping her head back up and ready to hop off the stool.

Tracing the rim of her cup, Lois's eyes shot to Chloe. "I'll heat it up for you," she said softly, apologetically, "it's not that I don't think you can handle everything on your own, you're the strongest person I've ever met, and very independent, I might add. I just love you, and the fact that you're the only family I have around me…"

Sending her a sympathetic smile, Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Which is why," Lois said brightly, jumping off the stool as Chloe eyed her suspiciously, "I am going to work with you tomorrow."

"What?" Chloe blinked.

"I want to see how demanding this job of yours is, and why Ollie can never give you a breather."

"Lois…"

"I'm sure its fine."

"Lois…"


	7. VII: Bagels with a Side of Donut

A/N: Sorry its taking me so long to update, but I have my hands full trying to finish a Chlollie one-shot for Live Journal's Chlollidays, which is still unfinished and it's January. Oh boy. Anyhow here's the latest chapter for your enjoyment.

* * *

Chapter 7

: Bagels with a Side of Donut

Grimacing as she pushed through the front doors with Lois trailing after her, Chloe headed straight for the front desk. The secretary greeted her in blatant surprise, the select few waiting-to-be-seen patients eyeing the pair of girls with interest.

"Miss. Sullivan," the girl behind the desk stuttered, adjusting the glasses perched upon her nose while simultaneously glancing at the clipboard placed before her, "unless I'm mistaken, you don't have any patients today, and another employee is dealing with a few clients in a meeting…" Words trailing off because Chloe had instinctively clamped her hand over the girl's mouth in a very unprofessional way, the young woman blinked nervously.

Swallowing, the blonde didn't dare meet her cousin's eye. Lois had to pop in at the Isis Foundation today of all days, just to see how demanding her cousin's work life was, and more importantly, to see what sort of role Oliver and this so called Victor played. This was flipping fantastic, Chloe thought scathingly. She couldn't even turn to Oliver for help because she was sure they weren't on speaking terms, and Clark, his presence wouldn't look suspicious at all.

"I came to do paperwork," she groused, removing her hand and ducking towards the doors that lead to her office with Lois suspiciously following in her wake.

Dropping her bag upon the large table, Chloe glanced around the space looking for something to occupy herself with. She could've been at Watchtower doing more research on all ex-employees that had become suspects in this Cahoots with Lex Luthor case. Pity, it could've made an excellent front page story for the Daily Planet, not that she'd let Lois get her grubby hands on it. Turning to the brunette, who had politely seated herself at the large circular table Chloe often used for group meetings, the blonde asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"Pretend I'm not here."

That wasn't going to be very likely, Chloe grumbled mentally. Walking towards a large filing cabinet, she pulled open the top drawer and brought out the thickest file she could find. Dropping it on the table with a splat, she pulled it open, hoping it was something she could possibly sort through. If not, she could always re-alphabetize all the files. Then hopefully, Lois would become bored and doze off. Finding the cordless phone, she punched in the front desk's number, waiting for the secretary to answer.

"Hello?" went her all too familiar droning voice.

"Hey, do you have anything for me to sign?" Chloe asked in a hopeful tone.

"I do actually. A student from Smallville High just dropped by some paperwork that needs your signature since she's applying to Met. U."

"That's great," Chloe sighed in relief, "just send it on back."

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Had her tone implied any other time?

"Okay, Miss. Sullivan, I'll be right over," she uttered in a flat tone before the line went dead.

Setting the phone back on its receiver, Chloe turned back to Lois, who was once more assessing her. _So much for being invisible_. "Lois…"

"So when's Victor getting here?" she asked in a bored tone, her perfectly manicured nails tapping repeatedly against the tabletop.

Okay, what was with the obsession with Victor? Lois had never even met him. As far as she was concerned, he could have been far from Chloe's type. Frowning, Chloe had a gut wrenching feeling that Lois wouldn't see it that way. Like herself, Victor was a tech nerd, probably even more so than she. Plus, he had that whole reserved thing going that Chloe could never complain about. The more people stayed away from her, the better it was. Meddling where the safety of others was concerned was fine, but prying into her emotions, she couldn't handle that-wouldn't handle that.

"He's not," she gritted through her teeth, finishing the rest of her sentence off in her head, '_because he's probably helping Oliver search for the whereabouts of Lex, you remember him, tall guy with the follicle problem and all around evil vibe_!'

After alphabetizing the file she had fished out earlier, Chloe's eyes turned to the clock in hopes that it was time for a lunch break. Sadly, when her eyes saw that the big hand had only faithfully moved six places from its original position, she nearly shouted out in aggravation. Digging into her purse, Lois absently tapping a pencil as she stared out the window, Chloe produced her cell phone. Scrolling down to Clark's landline at the Daily Planet, she tapped the screen as she stood up, walking across the room.

"Help," she gritted as the number connected, "she's driving me crazy?"

"Who?" Clark asked stupidly.

"The girl you've been destined to be with since the 1930's," Chloe deadpanned, "she's driving me insane."

"Where are you?"

"Isis."

"Chloe, what're you doing there?"

"I was desperate," she confessed, shooting a glance to see if Lois had lost interest in staring out at the everyday hustle and bustle of Metropolis's city life, "she followed me, wanting to know how hectic my work schedule is." Hearing Clark's laughter on the other end, her frown etched deeper, plus, her irritation with Lois and Oliver was strangely growing to cover her best friend as well. At this rate, she'd be mad at the entire League.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Don't see, do," she demanded.

"You and Lois really do share the same blood," he added before ending the call.

Turning back to find Lois facing her, Chloe expected her to ask to whom she was speaking and probably hoping it was Victor. However, instead, Lois scrutinized her as if questioning whether or not to carry the words situated on the edge of her tongue out into execution.

Giving up her internal debate, she asked, "Have you ever gazed out the window while you're here?"

Brows knitting together, Chloe asked, "Why, see something you don't like?"

Shaking her head, she pulled another pensive face before continuing, "I just realized you can see that building from here."

Having pointed to the window, Chloe realized she wasn't going to get a description of the building unless she gazed at what Lois was referring to for herself. Her heart sank as she spotted the tallest building located in the heart of Metropolis, immediately knowing what Lois's clipped conversation entailed.

"Have you been there since, you know…" Lois began, searching for a fitting euphemism.

"Since he died?" Chloe dropped, pressing her palm against the glass as she glanced up at the old bell tower.

Lois slightly flinched. It was easy for her to say that Jimmy Olsen had passed, and it was okay to hear it from either Clark or Oliver's mouth, but to have Chloe drop that bomb…

Swallowing, Chloe found herself nodding. She couldn't exactly lie and tell Lois she hadn't. Jimmy had been right, no matter where she was in the city, she could look up and see this beacon, this light of hope that had become so much more than she could have imagined…the Watchtower.

"How's it…"

Turning around, she was grateful for the distraction that had arrived in the form of Clark Kent. With a breath hitching in her throat, she stepped away from the window as Clark called out their names, looking back at him as if he'd just thrown her a life preserver.

"Smallville?" Lois blinked, "What're you doing here?" Turning to Chloe for some sort of explanation on the man's sudden appearance, she raised a brow.

Nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, Chloe dropped her arm around her cousin's shoulder. "Come on, Lois," she smiled, "friends are allowed to visit."

"Right, but Kent, here," she paused, taking the opportunity to thwack him across the arm, "is supposed to be covering a story on the mayor."

"Already finished," Clark answered, "you can even underline my typos three times when you edit it." He smiled before producing a brown paper back. "Plus, I come bearing gifts."

"There better be a maple donut in there," Lois grinned, snatching the bag and pulling it open as she fished around for the item she had begun craving upon sight of the bag.

"And two bagels."

"Strawberry cream cheese I hope," Chloe grinned with sparkling eyes.

xoxoxox

Breaking for lunch, the three sequestered themselves in a squeaky clean plastic booth at Tony's Pizza, whereupon Clark broke for a bathroom break, returning with the smell smoke and bit of soot covering the bridge of nose.

Occupied with whether or not to top an already cheesy pizza with more cheese, Lois didn't notice, giving Chloe the perfect opportunity to shove Clark towards the outdoors.

"I don't want to smell like a girl," he complained, wafting the air free from the perfume Chloe had squirted him with.

"It's not perfume, its body spray."

"It's fruity," he pointed out, snatching the plastic bottle from her.

"Actually, it's floral," she corrected, pointing to the image on the bottle with a smirk. Dropping the bottle back into her purse, she craned her head towards the glass panels of the pizzeria, in which she could now clearly see Lois arguing with a waiter. Grimacing, she prayed they didn't get banned from the pizza shop. She loved Tony's Pizza. It was a life saver when it came to the long hours spent at Watchtower. "Where'd you go?" she asked curiously, turning back to face Clark.

"I pulled another save from a factory," he answered tentatively, immediately catching Chloe trying to assess the situation.

"Queen Industries?" she dared to ask.

"Someone really has it out for Oliver."

Biting her lip, Chloe glanced in the direction of Watchtower again, contemplating if she should abandon her lunch and head straight back to research.

Sensing her train of thought, Clark shook his head, hands positioned around her biceps. "Think you can handle Lois for a few more hours while I go have a chat with Oliver and maybe do some investigating?"

Frowning, she nodded. After all, she was mad at Oliver. It was better this way. She didn't want to face him anyhow, and that was exactly what Chloe intended to keep replaying so she could keep the worry at bay.

Sliding back into the booth at the far end of the pizzeria, Chloe was grateful to find that the food had already arrived.

"Where's Clark?" Lois asked, watching as Chloe lifted a hot cheesy slice and dropped it upon her plate in haste.

Grabbing a napkin to dab away the sauce now coating the tips of her fingers, Chloe answered, "Something came up…"

"With the mayor?" Lois interjected with wide eyes.

"Oliver," she corrected, "apparently another one of his factories went down."

"Another one?"

Chloe nodded, catching the worry taking over her cousin's usual sunshiny features.

"Who would…"

"I don't know," Chloe stated, her words coated with more worry than she would have liked to display.

"He can handle it," Lois consoled, catching her cousin's eyes, "he's a big kid."

Chuckling, Chloe nodded, tossing her napkin across the table. "Good because I have to be his arm candy for the annual Queen Industries Charity Ball." She cringed at the use of the words "arm candy", reminding herself that's not what she was, and nor would she let any of the other guests think that.

"I remember my first outing with the billionaire," Lois reminisced with fondness.

Flabbergasted, Chloe furrowed her brows, wondering where the worry went when she wanted it.

Catching her perplexed expression, Lois picked up her soda, fiddling with the straw. "What did you want me to say?"

"How you think it's crazy that I'd even consider prancing around a ballroom with a billionaire playboy. Come on, considering Oliver's track record…"

"Chloe," Lois cut in, covering her frantic cousin's hand with her own, "it's just Ollie, he's changed, and he's a friend, you trust him, don't you?"

Biting her lip, Chloe found herself nodding in agreement with less thought than she would have liked.

"And besides, it's a great opportunity for you to finally have some fun."

"Fun, my over analyzing self will certainly get a kick out of this," she laughed humorlessly, already obsessing over how it would feel to play It Girl for one night. She wasn't used to flaunting herself around in pretty dresses playing princess. That was for the Lana's and Lois's of the world.

"Okay, I know for a fact that someone in this room won Prom Queen, and it wasn't Lois Lane."

Chloe even saw her shudder at the thought. Scowling, she picked up the straw stuck in the plastic lid of her drink and began bobbing it up and down. "Lois I was…"

"Don't wanna hear it," Lois advised, "just have fun." Setting down her slice of pizza after having taken a bite, she used the napkin to wipe excess sauce from her lip. Pushing a stray strand of hair away from her face, she asked, "How'd you and Ollie become such good friends anyhow?"

"Funny you should ask that when I'm mad at him," she spilled unintentionally, to which Lois raised a curious brow.

"Don't ask," she stated, not even wanting to come up with an appropriate lie. "I guess we just work well together."

"How often do you and Oliver even…"

"I mean I guess cause of work we became friends," she hastily corrected, picking up her soda and taking a replenishing sip. It burned its way down the faster she drank.

"You know, this whole showing up to the dance with Oliver would make for a rather cute story."

"Story?" she squeaked. How could she have forgotten about his celebrity status? The paparazzi loved snapping up shots of him whenever they got the chance. The journalists loved interviewing him. Chloe hadn't even thought of the press, which more than likely was going to be at such a hyped up event as a charity ball; land of the rich and famous to put themselves out there as saviors no matter what their real intentions.

Enthusiastically, Lois nodded; her eyes bright as she conjured up a story. "Small town brainy girl befriends local billionaire playboy," she chirped, "I can see the headline now. Could she be the one to finally bring him down to earth? Is there more to this friendship?"

Shooting her a don't even joke sort of look, Chloe said, "Please, you know as well as I do that Oliver only puts on that playboy façade to hide his true-self."

"And what true-self is that?" Lois asked, sipping her soda, and failing at the poker face Chloe knew she was trying to put on. How was it that both girls knew he was Green Arrow but neither was able to admit it to the other, especially since Chloe knew that Lois knew? Then again, it wasn't her secret to tell, whether Lois knew or not.

"Look," she sighed, changing the subject of this situation being potential story material, "the key to being Ollie's date is just to nod occasionally during the conversation. No one expects you to contribute, trust me."

Chloe frowned. She didn't want to be labeled as some dumb bimbo. Her intelligence was something she valued about herself. It made her Chloe. "It's not a date."

"Whatever."


	8. VIII: No Poofs, Ruffles, or Feathers

Chapter 8: No Poofs, Ruffles, or Feathers

Entering through the double doors of Oliver's LuthorCorp office, Clark didn't fail to catch the displeasure coating his friend's face upon sight of him. Stopping before his desk, he asked, "I guess you know what I'm here for."

"Dude, you smell like Chloe."

Frowning from the fact that Oliver could identify the way Chloe smelled, Clark shot the man a warning glare; sudden protectiveness swelling inside of him.

Brushing off the look Clark was giving him, Oliver sunk further into his chair; sleeves pushed up to his elbows, jacket long since draped over the back of his chair, and tie absent since he'd heard the news. "It's like someone's playing a game," he admitted after a moment, glancing through the now empty glass on his desk with lack of interest.

"Any idea who?" Clark pressed.

Shaking his head, he looked up at the darker haired man with a ghost of a smile. "Guess I'll have to tighten security."

"Oliver, this seems bigger…"

He nodded, cutting off Clark for the first time. "How'd you manage to get onsite in time anyhow?"

"Someone tipped the police off."

"Who immediately alerted me-or my secretary," Oliver proclaimed without his usual charm. Letting out a breath through his nostrils, he turned to Clark with another distantly asked question, "Any idea who alerted the police?"

Folding his arms, Clark answered, "I'm going to interview the employees and see if they saw anything suspicious, or if one of them was the one who tipped off the police."

He nodded absently. "How'd you become aware of this, again?"

"Heard it through the radio, despite the sound being low in volume, while Chloe, Lois, and I were out for lunch."

Oliver didn't miss the way Clark puffed up with pride. "Lunch…sounds lovely." Turning to face Clark, he stated, "Thanks, I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for you."

Clark sent him a swift nod. "You should have Bart investigate your other factories."

"Yeah," Oliver answered tiredly, distantly, "I suppose."

"Anything else I can do for you?"

Catching Clark's eye for a fleeting moment, Oliver turned to face his computer pensively, eyes falling to the side where he'd placed the deformed silver sphere that was once a bomb. Chloe may have had her views aligned with Clark's on what they should do with Lex should they ever find him, but his tenacious persona was going to stand by his. He couldn't let Lex wreak havoc upon those he cared about or the innocent enough victims, to be caught under his terror. "I actually have some work to finish up," he said, sliding his chair towards the computer, "and then I have patrol tonight, so I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Clark questioned suspiciously.

"Absolutely," he answered, waving the man off.

xoxoxox

Even between her and AC, the pair could find no connection between the two factories that had gone up in smoke in the span of less than a week. Letting out a frustrated breath, she dropped her stack of papers about the now more than damaged QI pharmaceutical lab and disdainfully turned towards the clock, realizing she could no longer put off the duty prescribed to her by the man she was currently not on the best terms with.

Trekking towards Watchtower's mainframe, Chloe stuffed the com link into her ear and took a seat. With her fingers swiping over the keyboard, she pulled up the digital grid portraying Green Arrow's current location. "Watchtower is online," she confirmed over the com link in a professional tone, eyes shining with relief as the red dot appeared on the screen, "I've got your coordinates, Arrow." Hearing nothing but static on the other end, and distantly aware of movement through the muffled noise, she pressed, "Do you copy?"

Nothing…

"Arrow?" she asked in a firmer tone.

"Copy loud and clear," Oliver's distorted voice filed through flatly.

"You could have answered sooner," she chastised.

"Forgive me," he broke out in clipped tones, "for my eyes were doing a swoop in of the city, you know, making sure everything and everyone is safe."

"Well, then," she replied matching his tone, "you'll be happy to know there isn't a blip on the radar."

"Great," he replied curtly, "means we're doing our job."

Swallowing, Chloe didn't utter another word while Oliver made his round around the prescribed points, and instead, lethargically watched his dot travel across the screen with her face between her palms and an over all bored expression.

He didn't reply either, which the current on looker, AC, found strange. He'd observed patrol with Oliver before, and usually Chloe's end was lively as she often countered whatever snappish remark the green leathered vigilante threw her way. Their clipped conversations usually earned laughter from either contributor, which more often than not, took a more private turn. Still, the League couldn't help but chuckle at as well. AC called it flirting, but Oliver retaliated that it was nothing more than friendly sarcasm when Aquaman pointed it out over the com link during a League operation. Chloe didn't make another peep for the remainder of the mission.

"Everything running smoothly, Tower?" he asked curiously, shouting from his hunched over position on the couch.

Glancing over her shoulder at the tall blonde, who was still sorting through the data they had pulled up on Queen Industries' textile factory, Chloe nodded uninterestedly.

AC wasn't naïve. Judging from her current stiff demeanor, he could tell a rift had formed between the pair, and he had a gut wrenching feeling it had to do with Oliver's firm belief that the "ends justify the means."

Hearing Oliver's bated breath over the com link, Chloe could imagine as he leaned back against a building's wall, fingers twitching in hope that something would go awry, enough so he could kick ass and walk out with nothing more than a bruise or tiny scratch. She almost felt sorry for him, but she'd rather be somewhere else too. Glancing at the grid once more, she found his surroundings to be undistributed, and therefore decided to make another attempt at conversation. "What am I required to wear at this soirée?"

It took him a moment to answer, probably from of the shock that she was speaking to him. "You're still attending?"

Brows wrinkling, she asked, "Did you think I wasn't?"

_In honesty? Yes_. "I thought since…" Words trailing off, he thought it better than to bring up the confrontation that had ensued during her visit to LuthorCorp the previous night. "You don't have to worry about finding a black tie appropriate dress, Tower," he answered her initial question with a sigh, "I can have one of my people pick out something suitable."

"Of course you can," she grumbled, sitting up, "just what kind of black tie appropriate dress are we talking about?" Automatically her eyes fell back to the screen to see if Oliver was entitled to any visitors. _Still_ _safe_.

"A ball gown. Something Oscar worthy."

Frowning, she pictured a rather intricate gown wading down the red carpet in all its puffy glory as the cameras gobbled it up, and she sat with a crinkled face, wondering what was so beautiful about this piece of fashion. "Not all Oscar worthy dresses are my cup of tea."

"You don't want to feel like a princess?" he quipped, trudging down a dark, but undisturbed, alley.

Chloe couldn't say that the thought hadn't crossed her mind. After all, didn't all girls dream of stepping into the world's most gorgeous gown and gliding across the floor with their prince charming at one point in their life? "I have my moments," she admitted lightly, "but under no circumstances is there to be a poof, ruffle, or feather."

Chuckling good naturedly, Oliver reiterated, "No poofs, ruffles, or feathers, got it. Any more demands, Sidekick?"

"That's it," she answered, realizing their conversation had once more come to an end that was soon to be filled with another round of awkward silences. Eyes falling back to the grid, just so she had something to concentrate on, Chloe saw that Green Arrow was no longer following protocol. "You're going off script, Arrow."

He didn't respond.

"Arrow," she repeated in a more forceful tone. Squinting at the blinking dot that was him, and taking in the street names surrounding said dot, her frown etched deeper. "Turn around, Arrow, that warehouse isn't on tonight's agenda."

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked through the other end, "but I have to reinvestigate."

"No, you don't! This is stupid. If this is your way of proving a point…"

"It's not," his distorted voice cut through.

"Oliver," she uttered his name shakily, suddenly realizing she was nervous, "don't do this. You can't go in there without a plan-backup."

"It's abandoned, Chloe," he pointed out complacently.

"You don't know that," she argued, rising from her seat. "And who gave you the power to decide what needs to be done? This is murder!" she admonished.

"This is justice," he argued, "Although Clark may not be able to accept it, you know this is right."

Her head was spinning, how had their ritual professional conversation gone from casual to another heated dispute?

"Please don't stand there sounding so innocent," his voice drifted towards her ear in a piercing manner, "I did a little video viewing, and it seems that a certain meteor freak named Sebastian Kane died at the hospital right after he was visited by someone that looked an awful lot like you."

Swallowing, she became distantly aware of the tears prickling her eyes as a metaphorical lump lodged itself in her throat. "That was Brainiac, not me," she argued dispassionately, remembering all too well of her trek to said meteor freak's room and overloading the life out of him.

"Was it?" he refuted bitterly, "because it seemed like a pretty natural instinct to protect Clark."

Lip quivering, her thoughts trailed to Doomsday, remembering that night at the gas station where she had told Clark she was sacrificing herself to protect his secret by not letting the Justice League kill Davis, because condemning him to life with his alter ego was worse than taking his life. Feeling the air to her lungs recede, she felt the tears push forward as she grasped air with every fiber.

And it was when he heard the sniffles through the com link that Oliver realized that Chloe was crying. He'd gone too far.

Unable to keep the tears at bay, she turned around, plucking the device from her ear. Finding a concerned AC, and unable to comprehend when exactly he had made the trip towards her, Chloe dropped the com link into his palm. In her disconcerted state, she ran for the elevator, in dire need of fresh air, without a word.


	9. IX: Haybales of Apologies

Chapter 9: Hay-bales of Apologies

Well aware of her reckless behavior from the previous night, Chloe still couldn't face him. And what unnerved her even more was the fact that her aimless walk around the city did little to ease the thoughts plaguing her mind. With the stars above her, her mind raced from the tightness in Oliver's voice, to his sharp tone, to their argument at LuthorCorp and over the com link during his nightly patrol, and finally to her nearly public meltdown. Then again, he hadn't bothered to checkup on her either, which was probably why she was here, at the Kent Farm, following Shelby out into the barn.

Tail wagging happily, the golden retriever led her to a greasy handed Clark. As Chloe watched him, tongue out and all, she only wished she could match his cheerful mood. The world may have been black and white in the eyes of a dog, but her world in Technicolor wasn't looking any brighter. Giving the dog a mild pat, she made her way over to her alien of a best friend, watching him wipe the grease from the wrench in his hand with terrycloth.

Turning towards her, his lips creasing into the all too familiar playful smile, he said, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Instinctively, her hands shot to her hair, when she remembered she hadn't even grabbed the hat she had meant to wear.

"You're hair's fine," he acknowledged, dropping the wrench and turning to her with scrutiny, "What happened?"

Dropping her arms to her side with a huff, she turned around, making the short walk over to a hay-bale. Depositing herself upon the clustered hay, she pouted, "AC hasn't filled you in yet?"

"If you're referring to you storming out of Watchtower," he said, seeing her face morph into one of displeasure as he grabbed a cloth to wipe his hands with, "then, yes."

"That is the last time I tell him anything," she uttered, sounding perturbed.

"Chloe," Clark chuckled, stepping towards her, "you didn't tell him anything; you showed him."

Picking up a pile of straw from the floor, she flung it in his direction, watching as it miserably sprinkled to the floor. "Thanks for the obvious remark, anything else?"

"How about you relay your problem with Oliver?"

"How about I skip over the gory details because venting is something that requires a tub of ice cream and a girl friend?"

"We're best friends," Clark pointed out with a fold of his arms.

Absently plucking hay from the hay-bale she was seated upon, Chloe wanted to tell him that she'd much rather discuss this with Lois, but instead went with, "We didn't see eye to eye, Oliver disobeyed protocol, and then I bailed."

"How about more than the cliff notes version?"

Sending him a withering stare, she watched him hold up his hands in mock-defeat. Eyes trailing after him as he backed away, she thought she had dissuaded him from prying, when he turned back around, hand extended towards her as soft music filled the air. Face crinkling in confusion, she eyed his soiled hands with disapproval, but he grabbed a hold of hers anyhow and pulled her to a standing position in one swift movement. This time, she wasn't even sure if it was because of his Kyrptonian abilities or her current incapability of putting up a fight.

Kicking the hay-bale Chloe had previously occupied aside, he led her to the center of the barn, where she acknowledged that the scene was missing a tacky disco-ball suspended from the ceiling. Clark chuckled through her shower of complaints, wrapping his arms around her as she stepped upon his shoes.

Dropping her head to his chest amidst their slow movements to the music whisking through the air, Chloe mumbled, "Times were so simple back when it was just the two of us and Pete."

Nodding, he quipped, "Not to mention the meteor freak of the weak."

"Simpler times," she acknowledged with a snort. Finding comfort as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner, Chloe's eyes trailed around the barn, a place that held many memories, but oddly enough, she could only grasp two at the moment. A light smile crawled onto her lips as she remembered a younger version of herself, dressed in green, sauntering into the barn unaware of Mr. Queen's presence, her mouth running agape as her eyes widened from his all too good looking features. She chuckled from her moment of sheer girly-ness before her thoughts trailed to the first unofficial meeting with the soon to be Justice League. Back then, she had no idea she'd be a part of something that was bigger than herself; even larger than the man dancing along with her.

Oliver had opened a wondrous door for her, and he had helped her make Watchtower the reality it was today. Sure they had their disagreements, but then again, she admitted to herself guiltily that she too was responsible of thoughts about ending Lex's life. Biting her lip, Chloe pulled away from Clark. "I have to go," she stated, catching his baby-blues that were now clouded with concern. "I'm fine," she assured him, "I just need to see Oliver."

"Need a fast drive to LuthorCorp?" he asked with understanding.

Shaking her head, she decided it was better if she relaxed herself at the Talon first with a cup of coffee before traversing into LuthorCorp unannounced. The last time she had done that, she had made two people unhappy.

xoxoxox

Greeting her with scents of pumpkin spice, mocha, and hazelnut, Chloe entered through the doors of the Talon with a clink of the bell. Weaving through the thicket of people, she made her way towards the counter, catching the eye of a frantic looking barista. "Busy day?" she acknowledged, resting her palms flat against the countertop. Turning around, the teenaged waitress sent her a nod, finger poised to take Chloe's order. Sending a sympathetic smile her way, Chloe voiced her usual order of Almond Mocha.

"To go?"

Fingers absently tapping away against the counter to personify the current debate in her head, the tiny blonde absentmindedly turned to glance over her shoulder, eyes widening at the sight. Sequestered in the far corner of the Talon Coffee Shop sat none other than Oliver Queen with an untouched cup of coffee before him and a newspaper that probably hadn't been read.

As if sensing her gaze, Oliver glanced up at that moment, brown eyes meeting moss-green ones.

Feeling the temperature rise in her cheeks from the eye contact, Chloe realized that she still carried a bit of resentment, and therefore was able to control her face from taking on an embarrassingly obvious rosy tincture.

"Miss Sullivan?"

Unaware of the barista, Chloe absently made her way over to the table Oliver occupied alone.

The barista let out a sigh, watching as she made her way towards the handsome blonde with too much publicity for her taste. "I'm guessing it's not to go then."

Pushing the chair back with a skid, Oliver stood up awkwardly when Chloe approached.

Giving each other a stare, the pair pulled their mouths open, simultaneously mumbling out the standard eight letters of apology.

Smiling from the oddity of the coincidence, Chloe held up her hand, indicating it was her turn to express her points of view. She needed for him to listen…to understand. And oddly enough, when Chloe opened her mouth to speak, she knew the tall blonde standing before her would do just that. So she reiterated her story about a past conversation with Clark, and how she told him that one day, he might have to take Lex's life. She was okay with it then, and although every fiber of her conscious wanted to argue the latter, she knew that she was okay with it now. Watching the way his face relaxed when she spoke, her heart swelled with a sense of comfort. How could she have ever thought that Oliver could not be trusted? He had his head on straight, sometimes, however, he liked to show otherwise. "…I understand what needs to be done."

Watching her as she bowed down her head, Oliver held the urge to place a comforting hand to her bicep. Instead, with fingers twitching, he leaned forward and lifted her chin in hopes she would at least look his way.

Eyes wavering no longer, Chloe allowed herself to look deep into his pools of brown, which were etched with the understanding she was afraid she wouldn't receive.

With a tiny smile creasing his lips, Oliver said, "I realize I can't have a repeat of the Doomsday scenario, Chloe. We all need to trust each other, and I know I need to trust Clark more."

Chloe nodded, silently, when Oliver burst into an apology about bringing up that sensitive topic. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Shaking her head, she cut him off, "I'm such a basket case."

Without uttering another word, Oliver leaned forward and pulled her into his embrace, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head.


	10. X: A Lesson in not Dancing

A

* * *

Chapter 10: A Lesson in not Dancing

Happy to a have a weekend free of League issues, and what the daily frustration of being the CEO of a multibillion dollar company brought on, Oliver made his way into the Talon Apartment shared by Chloe and his ex-girlfriend. Capturing her weary eyes, tousled hair, and over all unpleasant expression, Oliver knew she had only just awoken. Even more so, the hacking snores still permeating throughout the small space alerted him to the fact that Lois was still asleep.

Sulking in front of the coffee machine, still dressed in her striped PJ's, Chloe stuck her index in his direction. "You know I'm not a morning person, couldn't this wait till later?"

Not helping the smile at her current misery, Oliver replied, "I have to be at the office later."

"I'd rather face Doomsday again…" Words trailing off, she realized too late of what she had just let slip. That entire subject was much too sore, one she often brushed under the rug whenever Oliver tried bringing up the consequences her trust-or the Leagues overall lack of trust-brought on. Swallowing, she tempted to push down the metaphorical lump that had somehow risen in the midst of her contemplation. Flinching from the sudden touch, Chloe remained rooted to her spot, eyes fixated on the brewing dark liquid in hopes they didn't decorate themselves with tears.

Sliding his hand from her upper back to her shoulder, he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry for coming by so early."

Letting out a humorless chuckle, she craned her neck to face him. "You make me say things without thinking."

Laughing, he was glad to see her make light of the situation. It was a start, and welcomed after watching her bury herself into the whole concept of Watchtower. With hands to her shoulders, he turned her to face him, pulling her into his embrace. This small creature currently pressed against him was stronger than she let on, and it was a quality he found highly admirable.

Subconsciously sinking her head against his chest, his heart reverberating against her ear, Chloe couldn't help but dwell on the words she had divulged only minutes before. '_You make me say things without thinking_.' It wasn't only the saying part she found to be true, but the doing. He was peeling away the façade she had built up; he was wiping away the pretenses she hid behind. Chloe couldn't begin to grasp when her guarded self had become less-guarded- around him. And what made it more daunting was the fact that Oliver probably had no idea.

"We should probably pull away before Lois begins fantasizing about us."

Backing away from her, he sent her a rather peculiar expression.

"Lois is determined I find someone." She rolled her eyes, returning to the coffee she wanted now more than ever.

"You're not going to end up alone, Chloe."

"I didn't say that, Ollie."

Yet, a part of him couldn't help but think that a portion of her believed it.

xoxoxox

At the sound of muffled curses and the over all noise of Lois banging shins and arms into various pieces of furniture, Chloe and Oliver ceased the chatter they had rolled into over breakfast. Rubbing her head in agony, Lois made her way over to the pair, the sight before her causing the lightest of smiles to press onto her lips. "What are you doing here, Ollie?"

For someone who was even less of a morning person than Chloe, Oliver was surprised to find her tone so cheerful. "Dance lesson."

Scrunching her nose, the brunette raised a brow. "Dance lesson?"

"Dance lesson," Oliver repeated.

Her eyes narrowed in on Chloe.

"Queen Industries' Charity Ball," Chloe stated, hoping the annual event would at least ring a bell.

"Charity Ball," Lois repeated with a nod, indicating that she remembered the conversation she'd previously had with her cousin about the event, "hmm…" Her expression took on a dreamy smile as she continued her mental fantasy. "Glitz, glamour, and…dancing."

Shooting her an eyeful of irritation, Chloe succinctly asked, "Don't you have to be at the Daily Planet?"

Securing a piece of toast from Oliver's plate when his eyes were elsewhere, Lois sent her cousin a nod. "I'm on my way."

"How many tardy slips have you received, Lois?" Oliver couldn't resist asking with his patented grin.

"Funny, Oliver," she added in clipped tones, "but I haven't been late once, not unless I was chasing a lead."

"Which is her excuse more often than not," Chloe whispered to the taller blonde with a smirk.

"Make fun of Lois all you want," the brunette quipped, lifting her bag and securing it over her shoulder, "just wait till she lands a front page story."

"I'll believe it when I read it," Chloe said brightly.

Sending the petite blonde a sour look, Lois sent her a wave. "I love you too," she stated, taking a big chunk of buttered toast out with her teeth.

xoxoxox

Taking her hand, he tugged a rather reluctant Chloe towards the middle of the room. "Your lesson a waits," he added charmingly, his feet coming to a standstill.

Chloe's eyes twinkled back at him with childish spark. She still couldn't believe she had let him talk her into this. Chloe Sullivan, vicariously serving as Mr. Queen's arm candy, the mere thought was enough to make her cringe. Free arm gliding around her waist while his other hand slid to her upper back, the petite blonde immediately tensed from the contact.

Oliver slowly shook his head. "Relax," he instructed, eyeing her with a kind smile.

Nodding, Chloe let out a bated breath as he pulled her closer. A giggle followed soon after, melodiously flowing through her lips.

Spinning her around once, Oliver couldn't help but chuckle himself. It had been awhile since he'd seen her so carefree.

"You're an excellent teacher," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Sarcasm isn't going to make you learn how to dance."

She slipped her hand from his hold, letting her forearms fall flat against his chest. Soft moss-green eyes met his brown ones as she confessed, "I already know how to dance."

Oliver raised a brow.

"I can tango."

He laughed.

"No, really, I can," Chloe stated, breath hitching in her throat from the memory of she and Jimmy during a ploy to seize information on the whereabouts of a certain Kryptonian cousin of Clark Kent's.

"Then why did you agree to this?" he asked, dropping his hand from her upper back.

Biting her lip, she gave a slight jerk of the head. "Frankly, I thought it would be fun." And besides, she needed to heal, and putting herself out in the real world seemed to be the only way to do it.

"Funny, I see it as cruel and unusual punishment."

Chloe frowned, taking a step back. "For me, maybe."

He caught her wrist. "You're not walking out now," Oliver stated, pulling her back up to him. "You decided to take away my free time, so I'm not wasting it."

Eyes narrowing with displeasure, she asked, "And what would you have been doing if I didn't waste your time?" Her brows rose as her inquisitive eyes met his.

Chuckling, his arm once more found its way around her waist, and this time she didn't tense. "I'd be hanging around with friends."

"And what am I?" she asked defiantly.

"Sidekick," he teased.

Chloe smacked her fist against his chest, his other arm wrapping around her to complete a hug. Oliver laughed again, a rumble of the throat that had the ability of making her insides pleasantly squirm. Resting her head against his chest once more, the pair swayed to the trickle of music both initially hadn't bothered to pay an ounce of attention to. "This isn't exactly dancing, Mr. Queen."

His arms tightened around her. "No," he replied, a light smile to his lips, "it's somehow better."


	11. XI: Hopeful Threads and Singed Egos

A/N: I haven't updated in ages, sorry, the stories been written up to 14 and 15 is a work in progress. I just haven't had the time to post, but here's the latest promise to post more often. Anyhow, don't own a thing except for this plot. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Hopeful Threads and Singed Egos

Night spent in at Watchtower while Clark and Bart were out on patrol, Victor and AC offered their help to both Chloe and Oliver. Ensconced to the floor, both guys sorted through piles upon piles of papers pertaining to Queen Industries' ex-employees, but so far, not one seemed to be a legitimate candidate capable of working for Lex.

Smacking down a stack of papers, Victor joked, "Tess Mercer would have a better chance at this."

Leaning back against the couch cushions in a huff, the words before her blurring, indicating that a yawn was soon to follow, Chloe turned to Victor. "Tess would never work for Lex," she stated wearily, "he betrayed her." Shuffling the papers in her lap, she set them upon the already formed pile between her and Oliver.

Absently nodding in agreement to Chloe's comment about the fiery redhead, AC's lips spread into a grin as a picture of LuthorCorp's latest CEO formulated into his mind. Turning to Oliver, he whistled, "Miss. Mercer is hot!"

Frowning, Oliver grabbed the pile of papers between him and Chloe and used them to smack the blonde who had a love for all things aquatic.

Rolling her eyes at AC's current immaturity, Chloe voiced her opinions about Tess's attendance to the charity ball aloud. "Will Tess show her presence at the event?"

Ceasing the glares he had been throwing AC, Oliver turned to Chloe with a nod. "She is CEO of LuthorCorp," he stated, his lips cracking into a smirk, "and that wouldn't be a little jealousy talking, now would it, Professor?"

Frowning, Chloe held the urge to throw in another eye roll. Instead, succumbing to the immaturity already unfolded around her, Chloe picked up the couch cushion and projected it in his direction.

Having been socked in the face by the decorative pillow, Oliver lunged forward on instinct and grabbed the petite blonde by the wrists, subsequently pinning her down.

Breath panting from the surprise attack, Chloe felt her surroundings slip away as she allowed herself to stare deep into his eyes. It was the first time she had noticed the various shades of brown, darker on the inside, and lighter around the edges. Thoughts trailing, the tiny blonde began to wonder when they had become so close. The mere thought of being close to a member of the opposite sex, a member that wasn't Clark, scared her. What was even more daunting was the fact that her friendship with Oliver appeared so natural that she hadn't even noticed when their bond had strengthened. Now, she couldn't even imagine a life without him. Although at one point, she couldn't have imagined a life without Jimmy either…

Clearing his throat, Victor was able to pull the pair away from the staring contest they had settled into. "There's still work to be done," he acknowledged, holding up a random sheet of paper, and noticing the rosy color in Chloe's cheeks all too well.

Sitting up, both Chloe and Oliver awkwardly returned to the task of sorting through the piles of papers between them, each not daring to look the other's way or speak another word.

Well aware of the awkward tension pressing in the air around the small group, AC picked up a stack of papers and turned to the other three. "Do you think you fired enough people?" Instead of the laughter he hoped to hear from the blonde's mouth, he was once more greeted with the glares he had earned earlier.

xoxoxox

After Chloe watched a few unbearable minutes tick by, she decided it was time to refresh her cup of coffee. Her journey to the kitchen gave the two super heroes the perfect opportunity to ask Oliver about the awkward moment he had just shared with the team's tiny blonde.

Eyes trailing to see if she was out of ear-shot, Victor turned to his older friend. "Okay, what was that?" he deadpanned.

Sending him a look of confusion, Oliver only understood what Victor's question meant the moment he saw AC smile. Looking at the young men seated before him as if they were crazy, Oliver proclaimed, "Chloe and I are just friends."

"You were totally just about to lock lips, forgetting that we were right here," AC announced, pointing from him to Victor.

Shooting him a look of annoyance, Victor smacked the back of his hand across the blonde's bicep, indicating the truth wasn't necessary at this moment.

Glaring at the blonde as well, Oliver shot him a look that indicated he was ready to pounce and kill, causing AC to swallow. "I wouldn't do that to Chloe," he explained logically, "she's not ready for that. She just lost someone she loved."

Grip tightening around the coffee mug in her hand, Chloe thought it was best to head back into the kitchen after overhearing Oliver's words. Clearly, this conversation wasn't meant to be overheard. Was she really about to do as AC had described? Shaking her head, she shoved the silly thought away. She didn't feel that away about Oliver, and of that she was pretty certain. Besides, Oliver hadn't been entirely correct. Chloe had left Jimmy behind long ago. It was Jimmy that had kept them alive, allowing them to last as long as they had. She loved him, a fact she didn't deny for a second, but she just wasn't able to love him the way a true lover should.

Sharing a look, AC and Victor turned back around, simultaneously mumbling, "I don't agree." Shooting each other a look of annoyance for talking in unison, AC let Victor speak first.

"What you and Chloe have is special," he argued.

"She's the same way with me as she is with you," Oliver pointed out. The viewpoint only earned him another round of disagreements.

"She would never let anyone else that close to her," Victor continued, "nor would she ever let anyone else comfort her the way she lets you."

"Clark," Oliver stated plain and simple as if that ended the argument.

AC swallowed, biting his tongue, clearly thinking about what the man had just said. Oliver made a valid point. No one was as close to Chloe as Clark.

"Clark has Lois, and Chloe doesn't see him that way, Oliver," Victor sighed, "that relationship is brotherly." Oliver only made an annoyed face, but Victor was persistent. "She doesn't look at him that way," he pointed out, "not with those eyes. Her eyes light up when _you_ walk into a room."

Stunned to silence as he teetered with Victor's words, Oliver's mind trailed to the moment he walked into Watchtower today, finding his favorite blonde settled upon the couch, hunched over a stack of papers. As if she had heard his footsteps, she looked up, and having her suspicions confirmed about his presence, he recalled the way her beautiful green eyes looked as if they were smiling back at him. They had grown close over the years, a fact any League member could point out, but had their lines of friendship and something more blurred along the way?

xoxoxox

Heading back over to her initial position on the couch, Chloe turned to a rather pensive looking Oliver. "You okay, Arrow?" she asked softly.

Turning around to face her, he sent her a gentle smile, gazing at her face a little longer than necessary. Throwing a peculiar expression his way, he watched her turn back to her papers, a curtain of blonde shielding the side of her face. Sighing, he sunk further into the couch, ignoring the smiles from AC that entailed so much more. "I was just thinking about the Charity Ball," he lied, although the thought had just consumed him, "if my factories are being attacked left and right…"

"Then who's to say the same person won't attack such a hyped up event of yours," she finished for him, whipping around to face him.

"Scary how you two do that," AC pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, Victor added, "Looks like Bart will get his wish after all."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, glaring at the younger man.

Stretching his legs out, Victor leaned his weight upon his arms. "I mean to say, who better to secure the premises than a league of superheroes."

"Bart would make me more comfortable," Chloe nodded with a slight smile, only to earn a frown from the blonde seated adjacent to her.

"How so?" he questioned, the irritation in his voice beginning to poke through.

"He makes me laugh," she added without much thought, "and actually pays attention to me."

"Too much attention if you ask me," Oliver groused.

Smirking, Chloe sent him a playful smile, "Now whose jealous?"

"Jealous about what?"

Looking up at the sound of Bart's voice, Chloe felt a whoosh of air, and a second later, found the boy seated beside her. Mouth opening, Chloe closed it, knowing better than to feed the sandy haired guy's ego. Besides, her head wasn't in the mood for another ache, which would be the case if she let Oliver and Bart's banter loose. Shaking her head, she shuffled her stack of papers, only to have Bart drop a Ziploc bag in her lap.

"What's this?" she asked, lifting the plastic package.

"Jinkies," Bart spoke up with a grin, "a clue, my dear Watson."

Snorting, Oliver crossed his arms and turned his face in the opposite direction. "You're getting your allusions confused."

"I did that intentionally," Bart confirmed with a nod, "Senor."

Standing up, Chloe shot Oliver a warning glare before pulling apart the seal. Eyes narrowing in through the clear plastic, she glanced at the threads of what she presumed to be hair.

"Found that onsite, don't know how it survived from being singed," Bart pointed out.

"It could be the DNA of whoever blew up the factory," Chloe added, standing up and ready to have Watchtower's tools uncover the mystery.

"Or the hair of an employee."

"Party pooper," Bart said, turning to the tall blonde still seated on the couch with a scowl plastered to his face and arms folded across his chest.

"Don't be so negative, Ollie," Chloe stated with a sigh, "It's the first thread of hope we've had."

"Watchtower does have a point," Victor pointed out, dropping his palm to her shoulder.


	12. XII: Impulsive Observations

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews ^_^! Now, on with the story. I don't own Lion King's music either, it belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 12: Impulsive Observations

Upon hearing the sound of knuckles thudding against wood, Chloe turned her head away from the vanity and towards the door. "Come in," she replied silently, heaving in a large breath as she turned back to the chore of styling her hair. Where was Lana when she needed her?

Stepping into the room, Oliver found the girl he was seeking seated at the vanity. Seeing Chloe set down the curling iron, he watched as a final curl bounced into place before she turned to him with a light smile.

Giving the tall man a quick once-over, her smile transformed into a pout. "Do you have someone who makes you look this good?" she wondered out loud, pout still firmly intact.

Pout or no pout, Oliver couldn't help but think that the curls draped around her shoulders made her look beautiful. Shaking away from such silly thoughts, he let out a chuckle, his knuckles rubbing the collar of his tux. "I can dress myself."

Frowning, she turned back to glance at her reflection in the mirror, now mentally contemplating if mascara was required.

Watching her distressed state, Oliver walked up to her, dropping his hands to her shoulders, which immediately made the petite blonde tense. "You look great, Chlo."

Shrugging off his hands and her moment of awkwardness, Chloe shook her head. "I'm in sweats, Ollie," she informed, sticking out her leg.

Backing towards the door, he held up his hands in mock defeat, chuckling all the while. "Whatever you say." He paused as he reached the door, swinging on his heel to face her once more. "You could be in sweats with your hair pulled up in a bun and my answer still wouldn't change."

This time, she couldn't control the blushing, and nor could she find the courage to face him with a smile of gratitude. Instead, she swallowed, not even daring to glance at her own reflection.

"Speed it up, Sidekick," Oliver called over his shoulder as he exited.

xoxoxox

Stepping out of Oliver's guest bedroom, Chloe slowly trailed into view in her ball gown of olive satin. She was pleased with the fact that Oliver had kept up his promise to not include any poufs, ruffles, or feathers. Instead, the gown elegantly skirted to the floor, discreetly giving view to iridescent crystals that glittered whenever caught by the rays of light. Spotting her pseudo-date leaning against the wall, she sent him a tiny smile, observing he was all set to go. "You look great in the black on black ensemble," Chloe pointed out, suddenly envisioning Oliver in a more James Bond type of role.

The tall blonde chuckled good-naturedly, standing erect and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers as his eyes shifted left. "Your best friend looks nice too."

Eyes trailing towards Clark dressed in a tux that had to have been supplied by Oliver himself, she nodded in agreement. "That he does," she smiled sweetly when she noticed the press badge pinned to his chest.

"Lois and I are going to cover the event," Clark spoke up, cluing into Chloe's curiosity. He watched as she let out a sigh, shoulders dropping.

"I wish I was there for that reason."

"I don't make that bad of a date, Miss. Sullivan."

Annoyance crossing her features, she turned around, careful not to trip on the netting lining her skirt. "Overly confident, aren't we?"

"Relax, Sidekick, he's there as lookout."

Clark nodded, crossing the short distance towards the petite blonde. Placing a hand to her shoulder, he said, "You look pretty, save me a dance."

"Thank you, and where are you going?"

"I have to go pick up Lois."

Frowning, Chloe watched as Clark headed into the lift, pulling the metal grate to a close and descending before disappearing from view, all the while unaware of Oliver's watchful eyes.

"At one point in your life you would have loved to be his date."

"Right," she stated softly, "and I would love to relive my glorious moment of being stood up in the middle of the dance floor when he used his heroic abilities to go and rescue Lana from the tornadoes."

"Is that a little resentment talking?"

Turning to face him, she confidently said, "I got over him a long time ago."

He nodded, knowing how true that was. Victor had been right; she didn't look at Clark _that_ way.

Smirking, she stepped towards the elevator, stating on her way over, "You wouldn't be a little jealous, now would you, Arrow?" Before she could step into the lift, Oliver grabbed her elbow, rooting her to her spot in surprise. He was much too close, she noted, for the subtle scent of his cologne was unbelievingly overwhelming. Her heart seemed to thud in her chest, the details of his chiseled face apparent.

Shaking his head, he released his hold on her. The brushes of gold and green eye-shadows really brought out the moss-green shade of her irises, and the overall sight of her took his breath away. "You look beautiful."

The whisper of his voice caused his warm breath to brush over her face. Blushing slightly, she followed him into the elevator, stunned by the sincerity.

xoxoxox

Folding her arms, she bundled herself in the wrap she had around her shoulders. The group of heroes, all dressed in tuxes for tonight's gala, were gathered around their ring leader going over tonight's security for the…Chloe had lost count. Biting her lip, she let out an exasperated sigh, making sure the boys heard her.

"Problem, Sidekick?" Oliver spoke up, glancing in her direction.

Frowning, she turned her head away. Yes, she had a problem. First of all, the garage was freezing and this silk wrap was doing little to keep her warm, and secondly her shoes weren't broken in yet, so they were killing her feet.

"Anything wrong with the plan?" Victor asked, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jacket.

Boys could be so dense, especially to the problems associated with a member of the opposite gender.

Eyes trailing away from her, Bart turned to the other three men. "I think Senorita Licious is a little cold..." Just as he was about to offer his comforts, he felt a tug to the back of his collar. "Hey," he choked out, peering at Oliver from the corner of his eye, "the suits new."

"And I supplied it."

"I was just going to insist she take a seat in the limo."

"Sure you were, amigo," Oliver added disapprovingly, dropping his palm to the shorter man's shoulder. Tossing AC the keys, as he would provide as tonight's driver before morphing into a security personnel, Oliver walked towards Chloe. "I think that settles it, we're ready to go."

Shooting him a look of displeasure from beneath her lashes, Chloe mumbled as she reached for the handle. "I never thought Bart would be the most observant…"

"You really need to stop stabbing my ego, Sidekick," Oliver spoke up, placing his hand over hers. Green eyes shooting towards him, he watched them darken in slight surprise and something he couldn't quite place. "A lady never opens her own door, especially not one that serves as Oliver's date."

Whatever was present in those eyes before was long gone now. Glaring vehemently, she pulled her hand away. "So glad to know that you can refuel your ego yourself."

"Comes with years of charming practice," he added, pulling the door open. "Your carriage awaits, my lady."

"Don't push it, Ollie," she grumbled before climbing into the limo.

"I can see what's happening and they don't have a clue, they'll fall in love and hears the bottom line…" Words trailing, Bart swallowed under Oliver's towering presence. "I was just…"

"Just stick to your broken Spanish."

"My Spanish is not…" Feeling a hand over his mouth, Bart hushed the moment he saw Victor shaking his head, urging for the sake of them all to keep quiet.


	13. XIII: Fuzzy Teddies and Visions in Blue

A/N: I haven't updated this story in my LJ for ages :/ Anyhow, I hope I'll eventually get to that. Thanks for the reviews, I'm trying to keep the characters as in character as I can. If anyone's interested in One Tree Hill I'm working on a new story which I hope to have posted soon. It's called Here is Good thus far and centered around Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton. I also have an idea for a Gilmore Girls' story up my sleeve centered around Jess and Rory, so let's see if that ever makes its way around. Anyhow, enough of my babbling and onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Fuzzy Teddies and Visions in Blue

After climbing into the limo and spotting the miniature stuffed bear seated upon the leather, Chloe's initial reaction was to scream. There was something eerie about a toy all alone in a car, especially one that was to take the pair to a Queen Industries' event. Lex would dare to pull something as twisted and crazy as that. He'd done worse. Instead, she lifted the fuzz ball and asked, "What's this?"

Taking the furry white bear from her hands, Oliver brought it towards him. "This is the prototype. All guests will get to take one of these cuteie's home."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe snatched the toy from him again. "Don't ever say the word, cuteie, again."

"Cross my heart, Professor."

"I'm assuming this has to do with the charity tonight?"

"You assume correct, my dear Watson."

"Oliver…"

He chuckled, once more arousing that pleasant feeling inside of her.

"The charity's for those less fortunate children who don't always have toys to play with." Although he had left behind the days where he stole from the rich and gave to the poor, Oliver ventured down his icy business façade when it came to children. Having grown up an orphan really put the warmth that came with a parent's love into perspective. No one should miss the opportunity to dote on a child, and although he had none of his own, Oliver wasn't going to let that stop him.

Smiling warmly, she took his larger hand into her own. "You're a good man, Mr. Queen."

"So my date tells me."

"We're here," AC's voice stated before Chloe could retort with another condescending remark as the window that separated him from the pair was rolled down.

Glancing out of the tinted window, Chloe could see the line of paparazzi in front of Metropolis's grandest hotel. Eyeing the red carpet, she prayed that she'd make it to the entrance without a trip or fall. Then there was all the photography to consider…

"Nervous?"

She let out an uncharacteristic laugh or was it more of a squeal?

"Don't be," Oliver suggested, taking a hold of her hand, "Just don't think about it."

That task seemed easier said than done.

xoxoxox

Unable to rid the image of the shocked faces of the paparazzi as Oliver climbed out of the limo with an unknown girl and not a super model, Chloe let out a sigh, whishing she was elsewhere and not under the scrutiny of Metropolis's high society. She couldn't even admire the decorum, which was beyond beautiful with its impressive floral arrangements and sculptures of ice. Feeling the texture of Oliver's palm, she felt his fingers lace through hers, giving her hand a well needed squeeze.

"Breathe," he instructed discretely before turning back to give the group of men and women surrounding them his utmost attention.

She did as told, letting out a bated breath, and found herself succumbing to a smile, even under all the disapproving stares.

"And whose the lovely Miss accompanying you tonight?," a graying man asked, gesturing towards Chloe for the first time during the conversation, and no doubt tapping into the curiosity just about everyone held.

Turning to her with his signature smile, Oliver gave Chloe's hand another squeeze. "This is my date for the evening, Chloe Sullivan."

"And what do you do, Miss. Sullivan?" the same man asked.

Frowning mentally, she was actually looking forward to being ignored. "I run a nonprofit organization dealing with Metropolis's more special individuals."

"A real live do-gooder, I'd be happy to contribute a donation," the elderly gentleman continued, reaching into his breast pocket for what Chloe assumed was a checkbook.

"It really isn't necessary," Chloe stated, glancing at Oliver to let him know he was free to jump in at any moment.

"Chloe Sullivan, well if this isn't a surprise."

The small throng of people turned their heads in the direction of the voice, eyes landing on Tess Mercer, a vision in royal-blue. "My once intrepid reporter…"

Eyes glaring, Chloe turned to Oliver, whispering, "I was never even at the Planet while she was editor."

"Something the matter, Tess?" Oliver asked acerbically.

Ignoring his tone of voice, Tess continued, "Now I really do have to know how you two managed to fall into each others orbit?"

"We run in the same circle," Oliver frowned, careful to keep his cool.

"I need to borrow your pretty face for a speech. I hope you don't mind, Chloe."

Smiling, Chloe answered, "Of course not." Placing a hand to his bicep, she left Oliver's side. "I think I see Lois."

"She is very pretty." Chloe heard someone mumble as she walked past. "And has a brain, not the usual girl Oliver brings to these types of functions."

"He's finally had his head screwed on right."

xoxoxox

Leaning against the wall, Chloe felt as if she was able to breathe freely for the first time that night. Eyes trailing around the throng of immaculate guests, she hoped to spot Clark or one of the League boys, but so far, they all remained out of her peripheral vision.

"Miss. Sullivan…"

Frowning at the mention of her name, she braced herself for whatever elite citizen she had to now deal with, her mind already trying to wrap around the types of questions she might have to answer.

"How did a small town girl manage to end up as the date of a business tycoon?"

"Business tycoon and Oliver Queen?" she repeated, eyes turning to Lois, "really, Miss. Lane?"

"I'm the one asking questions here," Lois stated, sticking out her bottom lip.

Chuckling, Chloe threw her arms around her cousin. "Boy am I glad to see you, and don't you look pretty for a reporter."

"I have to fit the part, and Ollie insisted on paying for my dress." She grinned as she clutched the gold silk fabric and did a little twirl for Chloe. "Although," the brunette continued, her eyes now assessing her little cousin, "he did wonders for you. That dress must have cost a fortune."

"Please don't…I feel sick enough as it is."

"Any inside scoop as to what's up with the teddies?"

"It's a children's charity, Lois."

"Ollie sure loves kids."

Laughing at her cousin's words, Chloe imagined him in a more fatherly role with a toddler in his arms. Snorting, she knew he'd crack at the first cry or smell of a diaper gone sour.

"What's so funny?" Lois asked, arching a brow.

"Nothing," Chloe sighed, calming herself down, "so where's Clark?"

"Forget Clark, I'm starving, and I think I see a table with your name on it."


	14. XIV: A not so Fairy Tale Night

A/N: Alright the next chapter needs some work, so it might take a little while for an update. I hope you guys enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter 14: A not so Fairytale Night

Weaving herself through the crowd of people, Chloe pushed herself towards the front, eyes glancing up at the podium where Oliver was scheduled to stand. Appearing a quick moment later, and looking quite debonair, she watched as his dark eyes trailed over the crowd, seeking her out. It wasn't until he found her amidst all the guests that she saw him release the tiniest of breaths, and it was then she discovered that the CEO was nervous. He'd always looked so confident, but then again, she'd never seen him give a speech from up close, and never had she dreamed that she would be his reassurance. Casting a final smile her way, and what Chloe presumed was a wink, he turned to the crowd, his mouth releasing words of greeting.

Taking a step back to give herself a little wiggle room, Chloe bumped into what she presumed was a rather rotund man. "Oh forgive me," she apologized, ready to turn around and let the man know just how sincere she was.

"Not necessary," the man replied, clutching her shoulder to stop her from doing so.

She couldn't rid herself of the unpleasant tingle that traveled up her spine from the voice or the fact that he had touched her.

"My apologies…" the man continued, releasing her, "Miss?"

"Sullivan," Chloe answered automatically, this time turning to face the man as her brows furrowed in confusion upon sight of him. His round face was framed by large sideburns and shoulder length curls that he had tempted to tame with a bit too much gel in her opinion. With round spectacles covering his wide blue eyes, Chloe couldn't help but wonder where she had seen his face before. "And you are?"

"A fellow Queen Industries employee."

"And under what branch do you work for?"

"My credentials go back to MIT and Star Labs. I'm an inventor, Miss. Sullivan."

"Right," she stated distantly, knowing for a fact that most Queen Industries' employees were never invited to these sorts of events, well except for the ones who worked at headquarters.

"I've heard about the unfortunate accidents…"

"It's great that a fellow employee would be so concerned," she added, keeping her tone collected.

"Yes, it would be prudent, for it would be such a shame if that podium was hiding a pressure plate, just waiting for the moment Queen steps off…"

Swallowing at his words, Chloe glanced back at Oliver. She could see his business façade full on from the way he eloquently ran his lines. As the night had progressed, her thoughts about a potential threat had faded to the back of her mind. She was beginning to find comfort in her "It Girl" role. "What would make you say that?" Chloe prodded, her words choking as she realized of the possible danger.

"I did my research, and my inventor mind trails over explosives, which is how his previous factories went down."

"I need…excuse me…" Clutching the sides of her dress in a bunch, she began weaving through the crowd once more, her heartbeats pounding to a crescendo.

"Clark…" Swallowing, she now realized how dry her throat had become, "there was this man, and he thinks…the podium…bomb..."

"Chloe, breathe," the man instructed upon sight of her frenzied state as he gave her arms a reassuring squeeze. Without leaving her side, his eyes trailed to the podium, concentrating on the structure. After x-raying the accessory, he turned back to the blonde. "There's nothing there."

"But the man…"

"Who was he?"

"He's short, pudgy, and he was hired from MIT. He's an inventor."

"I'll speak with him after the speech, until then, go support Oliver."

xoxoxox

Letting out a shriek from the tap to the back, Chloe turned around to face a tall blonde man. "Ollie…"

"What's got you all paranoid?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Just a slight hitch," she replied, controlling her twitching fingers from bringing her palm to his face. He was safe. It had just been that man's paranoia.

"Does this slight hitch include Bart alerting me about you running to Clark with a possible bomb threat?"

Swiping her bangs to the side, she sent him a smile. "It wasn't there," she giggled, eyes glittering, "so problem solved."

Opening his mouth to argue, he closed it again, his ears tingling with soft music. Taking a hold of her hand, he tugged her slowly towards him. "Dance with me?"

Realizing it was the only thing that would most likely rid her mind of the man's suspicions, she nodded her head, letting him lead her to the ballroom's floor. "I must remind you though, Mr. Queen, I owe Clark and Bart a dance."

"That maybe so, Miss. Sullivan, but the first and last are mine."

"As long as I don't have to tango."

"How about the waltz?"

Dropping her hand from his, she gaped at him in horror. "Oliver…"

"We practiced," he informed, reaching out and tucking a curl behind her ear.

Mind trailing to her previous Saturday afternoon at the Talon, Chloe frowned. "That was hardly dancing, Queen," she stated, prodding him in the chest with her index. In her defense, that was the truth. They spent much of the afternoon giggling and moving to the beats of music in a silly fashion.

"Relax," he instructed, holding her hand towards his heart, "and just follow the music and you'll be fine."

Dropping her shoulders in defeat, she decreased the distance between them.

"Princesses don't slouch and nor do they hang their chins low," he told her as he placed his finger under her chin, lifting it up so she'd look his way.

"I thought I was your date?"

"Same thing," he winked.

Blushing as he slipped his hand around her waist, Chloe let her mind wander to her feelings. Pressed against his body and beamed with his signature smile, it was easy to get lost in the piercing quality of his eyes. With Oliver's track record and her previous relationships considered, she knew this was a road not to be traveled on. Sighing whole heartedly, she dropped her head to his chest, listening to his heart reverberating against her ear.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, Sidekick."

Smiling, she ignored his words, eyes closing. "Let me concentrate."

"On what?"

Shooting him a sour look, she fluttered her eyes to a close once more. This wasn't so bad because as long as she listened to the alarm bells in her head, she wouldn't get hurt. Oliver was the leader of her merry band of heroes, and she was his more discrete sidekick, a fact that would never change. Therefore, turning her into Maid Marian was a lost cause.

"Dancing, right," he replied, answering his own question while securing his hold on her as he pressed his chin to the crown of her head. "At least tell me you're enjoying yourself?"

Playfully, she blinked.

"What do I make of that? A yes or a no?"

"My teachers told me to never tell, but show. It's a yes."

"If you had to tell me, then it was a pretty lousy show."

Holding back her urge to stomp on his foot with her heels, she stuck her tongue out instead.

"Queen's don't do such childish things."

"Aren't I climbing the socialite ladder? "It girl" to princess to queen…" Words trailing, she lifted herself from his chest and looked up at him through her lashes in slight confusion.

"It wasn't a pun," he stated, turning to look elsewhere, and catching Lois practically dragging Clark towards the dance floor. Throat tightening, he relaxed only when Chloe returned to her original position.

Letting his words slide, Chloe found herself once more succumbing to the flush of her cheeks as Oliver's hand delicately trailed across her shoulder blades in a manner that appeased her soul. Burying her face against his chest, she only looked up at Oliver the moment her cell phone bleeped, tearing both away from the fantasy world they had drifted off to.

"Watchtower's found a match," she stated, referring to the so called clue Bart had tracked down at the warehouse.

"It took that long?" Oliver asked, bringing a hand to his dimpled chin. "I think Watchtower is in dire need of a boost."

"Not necessary," Chloe stated, brows wrinkling as she glanced at her phone, "because it wasn't DNA it was…"

However, she never had the chance to tell him because the next thing she knew, there were screams and yells erupting all around her. Then, she was being forced to the ground before a deafening noise took over. The last thing Chloe remembered was smoke clouding her vision and suffocating her throat…

xoxoxox

With the cold air tickling her soot covered face, Chloe let out a shiver, eyes trailing towards the darkened heavens. If she was back in Smallville, a million or so stars would be smiling back at her, but the city lights took away from the beauty of it all, and now she couldn't even see the hope. Feeling sudden warmth, she turned to see Clark, who had draped a blanket around her shoulders. "Clark…" She was surprised how shaky her voice had become. "Where's…"

Hands comfortably wrapping around her arms, Chloe only wished she had the strength to pull away. This night, beautifully decorated night, had turned into a nightmare. What made matters worse was that they were expecting it to, and it had still happened. Dropping her head low, her eyes blurred with the tears already pounding to escape. "Where's Oliver?" she choked out, praying with every fiber of her conscious that he was still in there playing the Good Samaritan.

"Chloe…"

"Where is he, Clark?" she asked in a more forceful tone, her wet face looking back at him with the steeliest expression her defeated self could muster.

"Oliver shielded you from the explosion. He had to be rushed off to Metropolis General…" With that sentence trailing off, Clark heard the sniffles before more tears cascaded down her already tainted porcelain face. "He'll be fine, Bart rushed him off. He's in Emil's hands."

Somehow that didn't make her feel better. "I need to see him."

"In the morning you'll be able to, but right now you need rest. Victor will take you to the Clock Tower along with Lois, and tomorrow you can visit him."

xoxoxox

The vociferous sirens of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances had died down, but she could still make out the occasional flicker of the primary colors. Setting down her cup of coffee, she turned to the visitor standing in the terrace's entrance. Wiping at her eyes, she cracked a smile in Clark's direction. "How does Lois do it?" she asked, referring to the gentle snores-gentle in comparison to Bart's.

"Sleep through anything and everything? She puts it behind her and moves on."

"But I can't pack up and leave when things get complicated."

Stepping towards her, Clark glanced out into the Metropolis skyline. He never realized what a beautiful view of the city Oliver had until now. "You did once," he replied, clutching the metal railing.

Silently, Chloe nodded. "I did that for you, Clark," she whispered, referring to the time she left town with Davis.

"Chloe Sullivan always has a plan, right?"

"Not this time," she replied, dropping her hand upon the ledge, "I can see the headlines already."

"The Daily Planet is going to be in frenzy tomorrow," Clark commented, stepping beside her.

"What happened?"

"It was Winslow," Clark began, turning to face Chloe and seeing her all too confused profile, "the man you mentioned, his name's Winslow Schott. He gave Queen Industries 53 patents."

Brows wrinkling, Chloe turned to face the city sprawled in darkness. "I know there was something off about him, but why would he turn on Oliver?"

"Did I mention he's an ex-employee?"

And then it hit Chloe as to why Winslow's face carried that essence of familiarity. She'd seen his file on the Queen Industries database. The list of ex-employees…It all made sense now. "Why does it take something tragic for life's puzzles to fit together?"

"Some questions just aren't meant to be answered, Chloe," Clark offered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can do research tomorrow, but tonight I need you to rest." Slipping his arm around her, he forced her to turn around and face the indoors.

"Wait," she stated, halting him, "you didn't tell me how."

Sighing, Clark tossed her the prototype Oliver had in his limo.

"The bears?"

"53 of them. They all went off when something triggered them, but what that something is, we have yet to find."


	15. XV: Questionable Detonators

A/N: I'm back 0_0 with an update after a long time. I had hit a bit of writer's block with this story, but now I think I'm getting back into the story. And personally, I want to dedicate this chapter to my sister, Hanna, for continually urging me to continue the story.

* * *

Chapter 15: Questionable Detonators

Parched, desiccated, and raw that was the current state of his throat. All Oliver could think was to replenish the thirst circulating through him. Eyes fluttering open, his surroundings melted around him as the sterile smells burned his nostrils. The last Oliver remembered was shielding Chloe after the initial bomb went off, and then his memory failed him.

"I was wondering when you'd rise, sleepy head."

Eyes focusing in on the blonde blur before him, he saw Chloe's smiling face come into focus. "Don't…Don't you look like Chloe."

Wrinkling her nose, she picked up the plastic jug and poured him a glass of water. "I think those pain meds are messing with your brain." Holding the glass towards him, she said, "You look thirsty, so drink up."

Taking the cup from her, Oliver downed the entire glass. "I meant, I miss the dress."

"My dress is ruined, and don't you like Chloe in jeans?"

He chuckled before the pain in his chest made him cough.

"Easy there, big guy."

"I like you even if you're in sweats."

Chloe nodded, ignoring the way the mere comment made her heart swell. "You didn't have to protect me, Oliver."

"I have a hero complex."

"I know and that's what worries me."

"Hey, someone has to protect all the citizens."

"Not you alone," she reminded him, going back to the chair she originally occupied. Lifting the paper she had been reading, Chloe dropped it on the table where Oliver's untouched breakfast resided. "And those are the detrimental effects of last night," she replied, her smile fading as she took on a more morbid expression.

"7 dead?" he repeated after scanning the front page story, which covered the horrors of last nights gala.

"More injured, and then there's the damage to the hotel, and your charity…"

Pounding his fist against the table, Oliver caused his breakfast tray to topple off.

"Okay, stop," Chloe added, walking around the foot of his bed to clean up the mess. "The police are on the lookout for Winslow Schott."

"Winslow Schott?" he repeated, brows narrowing. "Why does that…"

"Because he's an ex-employee holding a personal vendetta against you," she cut him off. "What happened with him?"

"He was an engineer hired right out of MIT," Oliver explained as Chloe listened carefully, "to develop explosives…" He paused, grinding his teeth, why hadn't this occurred to him before, and all this time his efforts were focused on Lex. Releasing a breath, he continued, "…anything from blowing up tunnels to breaking up kidney stones."

"Pretty high price for someone you handed a pink slip to, what happened?"

"High pressure job," he answered, "he snapped. He started bringing toys to work, whatever right? But then he started hiding explosives inside toys, and that's when I realized Winslow was thinking a little too far outside the toy box."

Catching the distress coating Oliver's words, she walked up to him, hand smoothing down his hair. "We'll find him."

He released a breath, looking Chloe in the eye. "I'm sorry you didn't get your fairytale night."

"I need prince charming for that," she smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I managed to get an emotion out of a stoic."

"Oliver."

"I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for going off script that day."

She nodded. "Get some rest, and I'll see you later."

xoxoxox

Settling onto one end of the couch back at Watchtower, Chloe leaned back against the cushions and stretched out her legs as she dug up more information on Winslow Schott, the cause of last night's terror. Apparently the man now worked as a self-employed toymaker with an office located on the outskirts of Metropolis, the address to which she was able to obtain thanks to the office of patents.

Just as she was about to pull up a map locating said office, her cell phone buzzed. "Sullivan," she spoke up, slight irritation intact for having been interrupted.

"Lane," went the other end, balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder as she heaved a breath.

"Lois?"

"Lucy would never work this hard," she stated, pushing her shoulder through the door as she heaved a large dusty box towards her desk. "You have to get down here."

"I'm busy at the moment," Chloe sighed.

"What's got you hauled up at Isis, unless this Schott person is a meteor freak?"

"No, just a crazed lunatic, I'm afraid," Chloe stated, listening to the sound of a loud thud against what she presumed was Lois's desk.

"…Man that was heavy…Anyways, everyone's buzzing to get the scoop on what happened at last night's gala, phones are ringing, and people are running to and fro…"

"And the reason for your call?"

Sighing, Lois took the brief moment of relief to switch the phone to her opposite ear and gave her cramping neck muscles a well deserved stretch. "Tess gave me the story on Ollie, so I have to turn his charity event into a sentimental loss for Queen Industries. Clark's doing the obits for those we lost."

Cringing, Chloe automatically wiped at her eyes. "You want my help on tracking some information on Schott?"

"Actually, no, Google's pretty much got it covered. When's Ollie getting out of captivity?"

"Lois, don't even joke."

"Touchy! When's he out from the hospital?"

"Tonight, I think."

"Great, I guess I'll head over then."

"Hey, Lois, did the police figure out what triggered those bombs?"

"You mean the creepy white teddies? No, but they had to have been timed." Nodding absently, Chloe bid Lois farewell and turned back to her computer with the release of a huff. Time, sure there had to be some sort of timed detonator, but what? Winslow himself was there; a thought that automatically made Chloe shudder, but Clark nor the other League boys had found anything that set the tiny fuzzy toys a-blow.

xoxoxox

Grabbing the balloon from Lois's fingers, he sent the brunette a tight smile. "Look, Lois…" His words trailed off as he caught her grinning back at him, her hazel eyes glittering. "This really isn't necessary."

"Sure it is," the young-woman stated, scooting the wheeled chair closer to his bed, "I've got Chloe bringing a cake."

"I'm hardly in the mood for cake."

"Ollie…" Lois paused, scooting her chair closer to Oliver's bedside. "There is always a mood for cake."

Oliver cringed from the grin he was being beamed with. Every since Lois obtained a job at the planet, she sure seemed happier. Then again, maybe it was because she had a front row ticket for the Torment-Clark-Show.

"Besides," Lois continued in a delighted tone, "you're getting out of the hospital today."

Sighing, Oliver guessed that was the bright side to this mess. After all, now that he was out of the hospital, it gave the Green Arrow the perfect chance to retrieve information on locating Schott. Then again, he wondered if Emil and Miss. Sullivan would let Green Arrow return to the streets of Metropolis straightaway.

"…However…" Pausing yet again, Lois tapped the notepad in her hand with her pen. "How did the police arrive in the nick of time?"

Oliver's frown deepened, if that was possible. It was hardly the nick of time. People still lost their lives. The hotel when up in smokes. There were children out there who would never receive the toys they had been promised.

"Let me rephrase that," Lois amended after catching the look the blonde was giving off. Blinking, she glanced down at her pad of paper. "How did…Ah…"

"Who alerted the police?" Oliver suggested, to which Lois nodded.

"Exactly."

Folding his arms, the blonde leaned back against the pillows. There was Clark and then there were his merry band of heroes as Chloe liked to call them. Oliver, on the other hand, would hardly call them merry. He couldn't begin to count the times anyone one of them wanted to ring the neck of another.

xoxoxox

"Look muchacho…" Words trailing off, Bart ceased his sentence the moment Oliver turned to face him with a taut jaw and a look that caused the young man to swallow. "You sure you don't want any cake?" he stated, altering the catalyst of their conversation as he dug his fork once more into the spongy delectable Chloe had initially brought along to the hospital as part of a micro-celebration for the billionaire's discharge. "Because it is damn good."

"No," Oliver replied tersely, his tone heavy. "I don't want cake. I want answers!"

"Barking at them won't get you answers, Ollie."

Spinning on his heel, Oliver came face to face with a blonde haired girl seated atop a table with a pile of papers in her lap.

"It's obvious that neither Bart nor AC nor Victor alerted the police."

"What Licious said," Bart affirmed, stuffing his face with more mouthfuls of cake.

Chloe turned away from him with an abhorrent look about her face. How could someone eat so much?

Rubbing at his temple, Oliver frowned, sinking into a nearby chair. He could feel exhaustion tug at him. However, glancing at the computer database that was once upon a time a mini version of Watchtower, Oliver realized he would have to bury the fatigue. Resting was just not a possibility. Not when Schott was still out there, able to wreak havoc upon more of the innocent. All this time, Oliver had thought it was Lex.


End file.
